Secrets Of The Lamp
by poetrymagic12
Summary: Siblings Yamato and Amu were orphans trying to survive. As Yamato falls for Princess Sera and is determined to win her heart. That's until a evil sorcerer who plots to take over kingdom takes an interest to use them in his evil plans. Which sets the adventure to find a magical lamp that holds a genie named Leo. That will grant his master(s) three wishes. Please Read/Review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I want to make this clear. I don't own anything from Disney or Aladdin, which this story is based on or any of its characters nor do I own of the characters from TOEI or characters from that either. Just the characters I created for this story.

* * *

In the middle of a desert, two men were riding on camels. One of them was tall, muscular and appeared to be his mid thirties. He had long black hair that went down to his waist. The man that was with him was half his height. Taichi had a mustache, he was said the be a con-artist.

Daisuke was a calculating man, he dreamed of bigger things. People would assume he would love his job. After all he was the high advisor to the King. He could nearly anything he possibly wanted. However, underneath his fake personality that everyone had come to see and not aware of was that he was an evil man. What was it he really wanted? To be the King of the Suna Kingdom. That way he had all the ultimate power. The problem was he couldn't find away to obtain it. Until he found out a legend about a lamp that can grant wishes. He wanted it! So he tolerated King Ryouta for the time being so he did as he wished. At least until he found a way to retrieve it. He believed today would final be the day or so he thought.

"Are you sure this is the spot?"

"Shut up, did you bring what I told you?"

"Yes, I had to slit some throats. A lot of people wanted it after all. It took me a while, a talk here and there but I got it." Taichi evilly smirked as he held up a half of a gold beetle medallion.  
"Excellent! Give it to me!" Daisuke tells him.

Taichi moves his hand a way. As he shakes his finger at Daisuke. "Now, Now . . .we haven't discussed payment as we agreed. The treasure . . . I WANT IT!"

"You're greed and sneaky. I can respect that." Daisuke tells him. "All right, I will give you your money. Come here." Taichi comes in closer as Daisuke pushes him aside right into the sand.

"Good call Sir." Taichi weakly said while in the ground. This was a regular thing between them so he wasn't surprised.

"The second half of the gold beetle, excellent." Daisuke happily exclaims.

"Are you sure about this?" Taichi questioned.

"I never have been surer." Daisuke eagerly tells Taichi. He gives an evil grin as he takes his own half of the metal beetle out of his pocket. He put both of them together as it glowed.

"Quickly follow it!" Daisuke orders. Both of them jumped back on their camels. They had them speeded to a remote area in the desert. They stopped when they saw the gold beetle go into the ground. The sand glowed as if it were the ocean. As sand swirled around as if it were a storm. As slowly the face of some animal began to form. Taichi was trembling out of fear; he ended up holding onto Daisuke long coat. Daisuke too focused on what was happening to even notice. The sand formed into a lion's head.

"Well go!" Daisuke tells him as he pulled Taichi off. "The Cave of Miracles is right there for the taken. I will wait out here. And you can help yourself to anything you want. I just want the lamp. "

Taichi rubs his arms together. As he steps forward. Going at a distance length form the Lion. The eyes glow as it stares down at Taichi.

"Halt, who dares to enter my cave." The Lion's head yells.

"It is . . . I . . . Taichi." Taichi weakly tells the Lion's head.

"Only those chosen may enter. If you are considered worthy. You may enter but do not touch anything but the lamp." He tells Taichi as he leaves his mouth open. To let Taichi attempt to pass.

Taichi was scared as he looked back Daisuke. He was looking at Taichi waiting for him to enter with his arms crossed. Daisuke only could hope was someone that was chosen. Taichi took a deep breath, swallowing hard as he went close to the Lion's mouth. He slowly touched the stairs. It seemed safe, nothing went wrong. He sighed in relief as he started to walk down the stairs.

"You're not worthy." The Lion's mouth said as it slowly began to disintegrate around Taichi. It's face going back into the sand. Trapping him inside, never to come back out. The golden beetle that separated to form the eyes were all that was left in the sand.

"We'll Taichi was only a test." He takes out his staff as he uses his magic to grab the two magic golden beetles that have separated as it forced them into his hand. "I didn't except someone so cowardly to be able to enter anyway."

"Only ones chosen can enter the cave, so I guess I will have to find others to get the lamp for me." He smirked as he looked at his two golden beetle halves. "At least I have these now. I will have to keep testing until I find anyone that's worthy."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all like the prologue. I know it's not much but it sets off the plot. For example all of you know who my Jafar based villain is . . . I made him younger because I didn't like the fact Jafar was so old attempting to marry the princess to become Sultan in the film. It was disgusting. Am I right? I mean according to sources Jafar was sixty-five years old. Anyway as we all know he's going to take an interest in Yamato and Amu since their siblings in this story so are perfect 'chosen' pawns to get the lamp.

This is my own version; I will have twist here and there possibly to be different from the film. Like add a few things.

I know everyone is eager to have Yamato/Sera meet but we need to be patient.

Again if anyone has an ideas, please message me.

PLEASE READ/REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS! THANKS!


	2. Life On The Streets

Author's Note: All right, here is the first chapter to the story. Much like how the prologue focused on my villain, Daisuke. This chapter will focus on Yamato and Amu. Chapter 2 will focus on Sera. Namely her father attempting to find a suitor for her to her chagrin. Misao and Tusk will appear once I figure out what I am going to have them do. Anyway basically this will show how Yamato and Amu, have struggled to survive since they were kids. Even now despite all grown up now, they are looked down upon by most of the public due to their thievery. It's just so sad.

* * *

Yamato and Amu sat on the roof as they looked down at the busy marketplace. Their stomachs were growling as they pressed their hands on it. It had been a while since they eating. They tried to take what was not perishable to save it longer.

"Look at all that food! It's never been easy to do this on an empty stomach." Amu weeps looking out in hungry.

"I know. We've been doing this our whole lives sis." Yamato looks at his sister as they touch their shoulders. She turned her head to look at him. She nods in understanding.

"All right, what's the plan this time?" Amu questioned to her brother as they looked down.

Their plan had Amu go in disguise. She wrapped a shawl over her head like a hood and put glasses on to appear to look blind. Putting a can in front of her as she walked over to one of the vendors.

"Excuse me sir? Do you mind helping me?" Amu asked, she had deepened her voice so she wouldn't be recognized.

"Yes, what can I help you with Ma'am?" The fruit vendor asked while looking at Amu. Not aware that she was the same person they have encountered for too long.

While he wasn't looking Yamato was on the roof of the vendor as he grabbed some fruit as quickly as he moved his hands back up.

"Thank you sis, you been most generous. I will have to come back later." As she said this she backed up and took a loaf of bread. She quickly turned around putting it in front of her as she walked away.

"She took a loaf of bread!" The bread vendor merchant says as he noticed one of the fresh breads he just put out was gone.

"STOP THIEF!" Both fruit and bread vendors called out in anger.

Amu took off her glasses, letting down her head shawl as she began to ran away as she met up with Yamato. The guards blocked their exit putting their swords out in front of them. They quickly stepped aside as they let their leader, Captain Satoshi through. He had a mustache, muscular built and a mean face.

"You two again?!" Captain Satoshi tells them. He was well aware of Yamato and Amu. Being the leader of the Royal Guards. Their sworn duty is to protect their King and his daughter from any harm. To him they were nothing but peasants. Lower than low. They had no real purpose. They were nothing more than thieves, who stole something everyday. He didn't realize they did these things to survive. Even if he did, he wouldn't care. Thieves have attempted to get to the palace. He wasn't sure if they would target there next.

"And this time I thought we wouldn't be caught." Amu sighs.

"Captain Satoshi, it's been a while." Yamato greets the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"A while? The last time I saw you was a day ago. And you still continue your thievery. Causing more trouble." Captain Satoshi tells him.

"You see, if you even bother to know why we did it. You wouldn't being making all this outrageous, stupid remarks." Amu tells him, cheekily.

"Stupid?!" Captain Satoshi yelled back angrily as if he were being insulted by them. Amu stuck her tongue out at him and this was all the Captain could basically take. "AFTER THEM!"

They were running through the streets. Yamato and Amu were use to this. After all they have been orphans at a very young age. Their father abandoned them, leaving them in the care of their mother. When she died; all they had was each other. They knew life wasn't going to easy after this. They would have to steal to survive. Rather be food or the clothes they wear. After all they never got an education. Therefore couldn't afford to make money. People in town viewed them as troublemakers because of their thievery. A lot of people looked down upon them because they were peasants. It was hard for people to even knowledge there were poor people. They had to do whatever it took to survive. People like them would get punished for it.

Yamato had a red shirt that looked a bit faded and black pants that were torn at the knees. He tore off the sleeve because of the heat. Amu wore a white dress with most of the jewels off on the collar. They both had on sandals.

Amu held the loaf of bread close to her as she looked behind them to see the guards chasing after them.

"It's ridiculous, we have to run over things like a loaf of bread." Amu tiredly says out loud.

"Come on Amu. We need to lose them." Yamato tells Amu as they look back again to see the guards.

"I am right behind you." Amu nods her head and follows.

They ran on top of large barrels. Pushing a few of them down at the guards. Several got splashed as they took a look at their faces with annoyance. As they jumped to a wooden beam to get to the upper level.

To lose the guards they go through a number of obstacles. This included jumping on top of someone to get over a large pit of hot rocks. The guards couldn't stop in time as their feet ending up getting burned. They dumbed their feet in water as smoke went everywhere. They went through a herd of sheep. As the guards carelessly tossed them aside at least it was slowing them down. They hid behind two large vases.

"There they are?!" One of the guards yells. They took off the vases as they continued to run. Yamato knew one last spot they could possibly lose them.

Yamato stopped and looked around. "This way!" Amu was worried about the guards were close to catching them.

"Their gaining on us!" Amu warned.

"Not yet!" Yamato tells her as they swerved around the corner. Making their way inside a building. The last stop was belly dancers in upper sectors. It was more of a dance school. All of them were different colored outfits. As they maneuvered their way around, seeing the guards. They moved through the dancers.

"There they are?" A guard points out.

"Dance with me?!" One of the belly dancers tell the guards.

"I am kind of in the middle..." One of the guards says as he tries to move around to get to Yamato and Amu. Who went by the window. One of them grabbed a rolled up rug as a dancer winked at them. She had no problem giving them a hand so they could escape.

"Thanks." Yamato tells her.

"Any time, cutie!" The dancer giggles. Yamato turned his head away shyly.

Both of them jumped on the regular carpet as the remaining guards fell in a pile of manure. They laugh as they turn their heads, the plan was success. As the carpet slowly descends as it drops to a safe place. They quickly went again he wall and took a deep breath. As they sat against the wall.

"We did it!" Yamato cheered happily as his plan worked. Amu took the loaf of bread as she gave half of it to her brother.

"Yeah, let's feast." Amu smiled as she opened her mouth as she takes a bite from it.

Yamato and Amu looked over as they saw two young children. They looked hungry. In fact they reminded them of what it was like when they were their age. These were children they didn't want to take the route they did. The harder more difficult one.

Yamato goes over to them as he hands the girl his half of the loaf of bread. She was hesitate at first. "It's okay, go ahead and take it." Yamato gently tells her. The little girl giggled as Yamato patted the top of her head. Amu looked at them and looked down at the food she was holding. It was a tough decision since she really wanted it. Of course, she knew it would be wrong. As Amu went over to them as she offers her half of bread. The young boy takes it as Amu watches her smile. She then goes and follows her brother. Who still had some fruit as he unpeeled a banana and put it in his mouth. It was too delicious for words.

"It's fine, we still have some fruit." Yamato tells Amu after he swallowed. "We'll just get some more tomorrow. Amu nodded. She was enjoying the apple she was eating that she wasn't paying much attention to what Yamato was saying.

Just as they start making their way home they hear the uproar of triumphs playing as they follow it to the palace entrance while a group of people gathered around. They were wondering what was going on. They're wasn't normal commotion at the gates.

"I wonder what is going on?"

"It must be nice being royalty. I bet the princess has a great life. All those vast riches. Anything she ever wanted all the fashions." Amu wondered in amazement.

"That means she spoiled too. She wouldn't understand the life we have out here." Yamato points out.

"How can you say that when you haven't even met her?" Amu questioned. "For all you know she could be a kind person. Maybe a match for even you." Amu joked.

"You're so funny." Yamato sarcastically tells her. "Come on let's get closer."

"And I thought you didn't care?" Amu questioned.

"That doesn't mean I can't be curious. I want to know what everyone is doing. What all the commotion is about?" Yamato tells her. As he heads over to the direction where the crowd has gathered.

"So you're just as curious as I am?" Amu muttered as she followed along behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: As you can see at the end of the chapter. Yamato doesn't have a good opinion on the princess despite not meeting her. It's due to the fact she's being pampered her whole life. Therefore has been spoiled so he doesn't believe she would understand. That of course all changes when he meets her. When he doesn't know it at first since she's in disguise.

I thought the remark about Amu saying the princess "Maybe even a match for even you." Even though Amu was joking, another foreshadowing to what will become Yamato and Sera. Also the whole carpet thing. I love when they do stuff like that in films. I mean you have to notice carefully.

Again if you have an ideas or suggests on things you want to happen for the story. Message me and let me know. I will see what I can do.

PLEASE READ/REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS! I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Searching For A Suitor

Author's Note: I am also thinking of combining the some of second (possibly, not my favorite of the trilogy. I may do some of my own stuff) and third Aladdin movie into this after I get done with this. I will add on to this story. I want to make this story longer. What do you guys think of that? Please message me and let me know. Also what do you think of this chapter? Especially with Sera? Thanks.

Also I want to thank SentaiMax for given me an idea for this story for Tusk. I really hope you enjoy what I wrote. Don't be surprised if he seems out of character because it's part of his character development for the story. Sometimes it has to be done. Like how I made Sera mean early on in my version of Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Yamato and Amu got closer to the palace gates. They stayed far back, knowing they weren't going to get close anyway. They see a young man on a horse making his way to the palace. He was in royal green and white garment.

"It's just another suitor for the princess." One of the people nearby in the crowd remarks.

"How many prince's have come in and out of the palace now?"

"I say fifteen." One of the people in the crowd said.

"It has to be more. At least twenty." A person next to him argued.

"The princess seems to have rejected a good amount of them."

"What's this kingdom going to do? The princess has to find a prince to marry. It's the law."

Prince Tusk was the only son of neighboring kingdom. For his own kingdom's sake he agreed to at least meet Princess Sera despite the two have never met.

"That's who's chosen to potentially marry the princess." Yamato whispers to Amu. He looked at Tusk, he was not impressed. Amu looks at Tusk.

"I think he looks cute." Amu tells him.

"Seriously?!" Yamato tells her. He was dumbstruck on his sister's choice. "You think his cute?"

"Why you think I can't like a guy like that?" Amu questioned.

"No! I don't think you can be with a guy like that." Yamato tells her. "Amu, his a prince and you're a peasant."

"Yeah, still doesn't mean I can't like him. You know." Amu informs her brother as she folds her arms.

The same two peasant children that Yamato and Amu had given bread too suddenly went into the streets. The girl held on to the boy. Prince Tusk didn't say anything, he was about to strike them with a whip. They knew this was punishment for intervening. No one could do anything.

"YAMATO! WAIT!" Amu yelled out. He knew his brother could be punished for getting in the way of royalty. The kids closed their eyes as they prepared to get hit by a whip. Yamato jumps in front as the whip instead wraps around his hand.

"Hurting children, I am royal snobs like you couldn't be more low." Yamato looks angrily at Tusk. "If I were you, I would learn some manners." He gets a hold of the whip, throwing back at him.

"Don't talk down to me peasant." Tusk addresses Yamato.

"You're suppose to be a future King, how could you even call yourself one." Yamato again points out.

"Get out of my way." Tusk tells him as Yamato gets thrown aside into the mud. Yamato ended up being covered head to toe.

"You were born a peasant, you're nothing than a slave to us high privileged. You'll live that way for the rest of your life. That's something someone like you can never change." Prince Tusk yells at him, turning around as he heads to the palace gate.

"Are you okay, Yamato?" Amu knees down near her brother.

"You picked a great guy Amu? A real jerk." Yamato tells her, wiping the mud off his face.

"Come on let's go home and get you cleaned up." Amu helps him up.

"I wish they look at us and see people. Not a commoner."

"I know. At least our home is cozier than most peasant homes." Amu adds.

They're home was in an abandon part of an old building. You couldn't get inside from the entrance so you had to climb up through a. Amu opened the curtains as they had a perfect view of the palace. Yamato was shirtless, cleaning off himself with a bucket of water.

"You may not like royalty but I think the palace is so beautiful." Amu expresses. "I wonder what's going on there, right now?"

* * *

King Ryouta was a tall, slender man. He in his mid to late sixties. He was sitting on his throne. He was a waiting patiently in his palace. As the doors to different prince coming out of the palace's garden.

"Good luck marrying that girl off!" The prince angrily tells him.

"Prince Ren, what happened?" The king asked the potential suitor of his daughter.

"That daughter of yours is impossible." As he walks away, a torn could be seen in his pants as you see part of his undergarment from the back.

"SERA!" King Ryouta angrily yells. Going to the Palace Garden as he sees his daughter sitting on the ledge of the fountain. "SERA! Why are you chasing away another suitor?!"

A tiger with a blue ribbon tied around her neck had a large cloth in her mouth. King Ryouta takes it from her.

"So this was why Prince Ren stormed out?!" King Ryouta expressed to her angrily.

"Oh please father, Rina was just playing with him." Sera scratches the top of Rina's head. "Right Rina, you were just playing with that horrible, selfish Prince Ren weren't you?" Rina growls as she nuzzles Sera. Sera could only laugh. Until she noticed her father looking angrily at her so she stops.

"Not my fault ever suitor you try to set me up with is a jerk, father." Sera irritably tells him. As she plays with her hand in the water, swirling it around in circles. She was wearing a two piece blue outfit which exposed her midriff. An expensive blue jeweled necklace and beaded earrings. Her long hair went down to her back and she had a small tiara on her head that sparkled. "And I am sure another one will be coming in a few minutes, am I right?" She crosses her arms as she turns away from her father.

"Young lady, you can't keep turning away every suitor that comes to call. Remember the law. You . . ."

"must be married to a prince." Sera finishes as she gets up from the fountain going over to the bird cage. Taking out a bird, as she gently pets it in her hand.

"By your next birthday." King Ryouta also adds.

"I know, father but it's a stupid law. If I get married I want to be in love. And he loves me too." Sera dreamily tells him. "Didn't you want something like that?"

"You only have three more days." King Ryouta whimpers. Not even bothering to answer her question. As he takes the bird, she walks away. He sees upset his daughter is as he goes over to her. Sitting down as he gently touches her shoulder, "I know it seems unfair to you. For me, it's more than this law. I am just not going to be around forever. I just want to make sure that their's someone is taken care of you, providing for you..."

"But I have never been outside the palace walls. I would be free." Sera comments.

"There's really much your missing out there. Trust me."

"You just don't understand. I haven't done a thing on my own. I don't have an real friends." Sera complained.

Rina, who laying down as she growls when she hears Sera saying she has no friends.

"Except you Rina." Sera adds. Rina lays her head back down.

"Well, can you please be more polite with this Prince Tusk fellow. At least try and talk to him. See if you have anything in common."

"I will try. For your sake." Sera tells King Ryouta. He kisses her on the forehead in happiness.

"Excellent, as soon as he gets here. I will introduce you." King Ryouta happily states as he heads back in the palace.

"Oh goody." Sera sarcastically comments as she angrily sits back down. She looks at the cage of birds as she opens it. She watches as they fly free. At that moment she wishes she was rather one of those birds.

"I wish I could be like you birds free. And not be a princess anymore. Then I won't have everything decided for me. Be trapped like a prisoner." Sera let's out, sadly. As she looks back at the palace wall. "I wonder what it's like out there?"

* * *

King Ryouta holds his head as he goes back into the castle. He heads back to his throne room.

"I don't know why she can be so difficult. Her mother certainly wasn't like this. She wasn't picky at all, when she chose me. Sometimes I am not sure what to do with her?"

"Your highness, you called for my presence." Daisuke stood in front of him. Waiting to deal with whatever nonsense the king called him for.

"Ahh Daisuke. My most trusted Advisor. Perhaps you can help me?" King Ryouta asks. Daisuke forms a fake smile, like always.

"Anything you desire, my king." Daisuke bows.

"It's this suitor business? Sera, absolutely refuses to choose a husband."

"Yes?! I see. There perhaps is a way I could help you with this problem. However it would require the use of your mystic diamond ring?" Daisuke tells him as King Ryouta touches his ring, stepping back a bit.

"My ring?! It's been in the family for generations. I planned on giving it to Sera, once she married." He tells Daisuke, the thought of it seems to upset him.

Daisuke looks at her staff, pointing it directly at King Ryouta as the staff's eyes glowed red as he became hypnotized.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Yes, everything will be fine." King Ryouta repeated.

"The diamond." Daisuke says again.

"Yes, of course. Whatever you need will be fine." King Ryouta says while still hypnotized. He takes off the ring and offers it to Daisuke. He happily takes it, removing the staff away from him. Hiding it quickly.

"Yes, very good. Here go play with your toys?" He pushes King Ryouta as he walks off. "I can't wait to get that idiot dethroned. Now that I have this ring." Daisuke takes it out as he stares at it. "I can find the one. So I can FINALLY get that lamp." He laughs evilly as he enters a secret passageway in the castle as the wall closes behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, Tusk seems like a jerk right now. After all I combined a little bit of Prince Achmed in him. I had to do it for his character. He does befriend Sera,but meeting Amu that truly changes him to a much kinder person. Namely I want his love for Amu, a peasant to finally change him. I am just not sure how I am going to have them meet. If anyone has an ideas on that. Let me know. Just message me. Thanks.

Also I love when Sera wants to free like the birds. Considering Yamato's main Zyuohger form on the show is an Eagle.

And I don't want Misao to be related to Sera. His the only one I am not sure of. I am leading towards him being a childhood friend of Yamato and Amu, who's also an orphan? His like a surrogate brother to them.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter.


	4. Meeting At the Marketplace

Author's Note: I want to thank rpgfan100 for the idea for Misao. I hope you enjoy what I wrote. Also thanks to whoever told me how Tusk could meet Amu. It's not in this chapter but I will be doing it. So thanks for that too. I just forgot who told me.

I really can't think of what to do for my Cinderella story. In truth I rather work on this. This story is just way more fun.

Also Yamato and Sera meet in this chapter?! I know everyone will be excited over it! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

King Ryouta sat on his throne as Prince Tusk entered the palace. He goes to the king, bowing down as he goes on one knee. "You requested me to meet your daughter, King Ryouta."

"Prince Tusk, I am so glad that you're here. Maybe you'll be the one that can talk some sense into my daughter." King Ryouta says, putting him to his feet. As he fixed up his clothes to make him more presentable. "Excellent now come with me."

Prince Tusk follows him to the Palace Garden's. Sera stood up when she sees her father coming. She had to at least endure this meeting. Even if she had no desire to marry Prince Tusk. She was going to make that very clear to him. She didn't care about the law. She would only marry someone she truly loved. That was something she was determined to do. She wanted to choice her husband. Rina growled as Sera gently patted her head. To let her know everything was okay as she calmed down.

"This is my daughter, Princess Sera. Sera this is Prince Tusk." Sera had her arms crossed, she just looked away with out saying anything.

"Sera!" King Ryouta yells at her, annoyed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Tusk." Sera says, trying to be as polite as possible.

"We'll I leave the two of you to talk." King Ryouta says as he heads back into the throne room.

For a while they didn't speak, Sera just sat down near

"I know what you're thinking?" Tusk says, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh do you?!" Sera questioned, she still had her arms crossed. Finally turning to look at him.

"You don't want to marry someone you don't love. Am I right?"

"How do you know that?"

"That's because it's what I am thinking. I only came because my father wouldn't leave me along unless I did." Tusk addressed. "I want to find a princess I love." This would only make sense, he vowed to find someone worthy. He refuse to even talk to anyone, low that was a commoner.

"My father wanted me to talk to you too." Sera had unfolded her arms, putting them on her lap.

"Why can't parents understand?!" They both said at the same time. They both smile at each other.

"I think we can be good friends."

"Yes, I would like that too." Sera agreed. "Now how am I going to get out of this?" Sera whispered to herself. Then she realized their was one thing she could do. Runaway from home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Marketplace. A group of people were chasing after a young man. Who was being chased by the Palace Guards. He was turning

"Someone else is being chased by the guards, that's not us?" Yamato questioned.

"After him!" Captain Satoshi yells as he watches his guards follow him. He stayed in his spot.

"Come on, we better help him." Yamato tells Amu. Amu nodded, knowing it would be the right thing to do. Amu had grabbed her white and pink paper fan she carried around. As Yamato grabbed a torch handle. They look at each other and nodded.

The young man ended up getting cornered as he looks back in the direction he was coming from, he began to cry. "You're surrounded now. You have no where to go." All the guards tell him, with each of their swords drawn to him. Just then they seen as they used a torch like a flamethrower. Amu used a paper fan to blow it in the guards direction scaring them off. They slapped hands as they all ran off.

As the guards run away, he collapses to the ground.

"You two saved me?!" He weepily tells them.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh thank you." He hugged Yamato's legs. "

"You can let me go of me." Yamato nicely tells him.

"Oh I am, Misao."

"Well, I am Yamato and this is my sister Amu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Amu happily greeted him.

"If you can stay with us for a bit. We have

"Really?! You mean it?!" Misao says. "Even though we just met."

"Yes, of course." Yamato says. "You clearly have no place to go. And we have long been in your situation."

"Too many times to count." Amu adds.

Misao started to teary eyed as he sulks down to the ground holding his knees. "I never had friends before. And they're just so nice."

"Why is he sobbing like this?"

"I don't know." Yamato answered in confusion.

* * *

That night, Sera was now dressed in a cloak. She no longer had on her tiara. She started to climb up it before she realized there was something pulling her down. She turned to look down as she sees Rina having part of her cloak in her mouth. She looked up at her all sad. Clearly she didn't want Sera to leave.

"Rina, I'm I can't stay here. Everything has been decided for me. I want to be free." Sera hugs her tightly as a tears come down her face. "I will miss you so much. Promise you will look after father for me."

Sera then puts the hood of her cloak over her as she climbs to the top of the "Bye." Sera picked her head to look at her pet one last time. Rina just lays down where Sera left. Hoping she would return to her.

* * *

With Misao as part of the group, it was much easier to steal things. He was more of distraction with his sulking. Despite the fact he didn't understand why he did it for no real reason.

"I don't get why?!" Misao tells the vendor.

"Why?! What?!" The vendor addressed to him, getting more and more irritated. As Misao sees a melon get grabbed. He quickly leaves.

"I swear, some of these costumers." The fruit vendor address.

"All right, breakfast is served." Yamato exclaims, breaking it into pieces. Yamato, Amu and Misao all bite down on a melon.

Sera meanwhile was down belong she looked around amazed. After all she never been outside the palace. Everything was all new to her. She worked passed a fish merchant. "Fresh fish, make it the best to buy one!" He screamed out.

"Would you like a necklace, a beautiful necklace for such a lovely lady?" One of other the vendors addressed. Sera backs away.

"Sorry, I don't think so." Sera says kindly before backing as a man who puts a torch in his mouth. She ended up backing up into him.

"Oh I very sorry." A flame comes out of her mouth. She dodges it but her hood drops down. As she walks away putting her head back up.

* * *

Yamato looked down at her, "Who's she?!" He says smitten by her appearance. As she managed to see her with her hood down. She was very beautiful. For someone who believed to be a commoner. He wipes the juice of off his face. "She's beautiful!"

"I don't know. I never seen her before? Do you find it odd that we been doing this pretty much our whole lives and we never seen her?" Amu question suspiciously. Paying attention as well.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" Yamato asked. He was so memorized by her that he was even paying attention to what his sister was saying.

"You're not even listen to me. Can you believe this Misao?!"

"Well, she is cute. You have to be a guy to understand things like this Amu."

"That's ridiculous. She looks no different from any other girl we met."

"No, she's special." Yamato tells her. He was very sure of it. There had to a reason, she suddenly appeared. All Yamato knew as he had to meet her.

* * *

A young boy was looking at fruit from the fruit vendor. Sera stopped, she could see he was hungry. Without thinking she went over. Patting his head gently.

"Oh, you must be hungry." She takes an apple from a fruit vendor. "Here you go!" Sera happily said as he gives the little boy the apple. He runs off as she smiles before starting to take off.

"You better be able to pay for that." The fruit vendor said angrily.

"Pay?!" Sera questioned. After all she was royalty. She wasn't away of things like that. "If you wait a minute, I can get money from the king."

"You know there's a punishment is for stealing." He took Sera's hand as he takes a blade, preparing to strike her with it.

"No, wait please!" Sera panics as she closes her eyes. She opened to see that it stopped.

Yamato had put his hand on the vendors to stop the blade. "There you are, I been looking all over for you." Yamato puts her arm over her shoulder as he pulls her to the side.

"What are you doing?!" Sera whispers in confusion.

"Just play along." Yamato whispers.

"You know this girl?" The vendor questioned.

"Sadly, yes she's my cousin from out of town." He goes closer to the Vendor "

"She says she knows the king?" Vendor questioned. As he raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"She thinks our friend Misao is the king." Yamato tells him.

"Oh . . . .Ummm." Sera bows to Misao. "Oh wise king, how may I serve you?"

"Ummm . . . get me some food! I am hungry." Misao orders, acting like his a king. Folding his arms as if he were out of pride.

Yamato takes an throws a apple back to the vendor. In which the vendor caught.

"See no harm down. No need to worry. Now if you excuse me. We'll be on our way."

"HEY WAIT!" The vendor screams out.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me back there." Sera tells them. "I just don't know how to thank you enough."

"You're welcome." Amu tells her.

"You're new here aren't you?" Misao questioned.

"What makes you say that?" Sera responds, trying not to sound nervous.

"We'll not many would take an apple and not know you had to pay. Have you ever been to one before?"

"Oh, well. No, I never been to a Marketplace." Sera says. "I am guilty." She giggles.

"Would you quit harassing her, Amu?" Yamato had been looking at her dreamily. Until noticing all the suspicious questions Amu was asking, as he yells at his sister. "She had a hard day as it is already."

"Who's she? You're girlfriend." Sera questioned .

"No, this is my annoying sister." Yamato responds. "Who should be going away right now." The later was directed to Amu, and to Misao. It was clear that he wanted to be alone with Sera.

"Oh sorry." Sera apologized. "I didn't mean too. I was very much mistaken."

"Yamato and Amu are making a new friend? She's going to replace me." Misao begins to weep as he goes back down and hugs his knees. It was right now the only thing he could be thinking about.

"Well, since obviously I am new around here. Maybe you guys can show me around. So I know the ropes. If you don't mind?"

"Well, actually my brother and I are?" Amu began.

"Oh, I do anything for you . . .I mean." Yamato quickly changes the subject "Come on, I will show you around." Yamato says as he takes her hand. Dragging her off. After all this was his chance to spend some time with Sera alone.

"My brother basically abandons me because his love-struck of a commoner we never saw before." Amu put her hands to her waste. "I don't know if I should be offended? Considering how smitten he is with her. I never seen my brother so happy." She smiles. "And it's not like I am completely alone. I have Misao to keep me company after all."

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace. Daisuke was in his secret layer. As he sends lightning from his staff to create a magic storm. Placing the ring between that and an hourglass.

"Please tell me? Who can enter the cave? Whom am I searching for?"

Imagines form of the cave, showing the lion's head as it shifts to showing both Yamato who was helping Sera onto the roof from a ladder. And another image showed Amu.

"These are whom I have been waiting for? Time to get to work." He began to laugh evilly.

Captain Satoshi entered his secret room. One of the few to be fully aware of it.

"You called for me, oh future king." Captain Satoshi addressed

"Yes, I want you to bring me these too. They're the ones that can enter the cave." Daisuke tells him.

"Those two troublemakers. They're what's going to forge your way to becoming our new king."

"I see you know of them."

"I deal with them everyday." Captain Satoshi addresses to his leader. At least who he considers one. "It would by pleasure."

"Excellent, you may go. Bring them to the prison. I will take of the rest."

"As you wish." Captain Satoshi bows.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Has anyone seen Sera? I can't find her anywhere?" King Ryouta let's out worriedly.

"You're majesty." Captain Satoshi screams out while out of breath.

"Yes, what is it Captain Satoshi." King Ryouta says.

"We have caught of her, we believed she may have been kidnapped." Captain Satoshi lies. He knew this would give him a reason to be able to arrest Yamato and Amu. So he can bring them to the prison Daisuke instructed him to do. Without causing any suspicion on himself.

"Kidnapped?!" Tusk questioned.

"Yes, some commoners I run in all the time. I will take care of it. They'll go to prison where they belong. After all it's an injustice."

"No, please King Ryouta. Let me go with Captain Satoshi. I would like to find her myself." Tusk didn't believe Captain Satoshi was telling the truth. They're was something untrustworthy about him.

"Seems to be going well with my daughter if you want to go out there to find her. Am I right?" All Tusk did was smile. He couldn't that he was just friends with Sera. They had no romantic interest in each other what's so ever. "Very well you may go. Just make sure she's back safe."

"Yes, you're highness." The both bow as they head off.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, King Ryouta wants Prince Tusk to be with his daughter Sera. Of course things will change when he meets Yamato.

Yes, Captain Satoshi is with Daisuke on his takeover. Not shocking being how heartless he is.

Yes, Yamato and Sera finally meet. A romance is already blossoming between them despite the fact they just met. Everything between them is just going to get sweeter between them at this point. Yamato also come to love her there's more to her than just her beauty but her personality. Sera simply falls for him because of his kindness and bravery. The fact they feel they have a lot in common only helps right. You'll find out in the next chapter. You just need to wait.


	5. Love, Secrets and Lies

Author's Note: Thanks to those who gave name suggesting's for Yamato and Amu royal alter egos. I took it off the chapter because I know which ones I want to do. You will find out once you read it. HEHEHEHE!

* * *

Yamato helped Sera up as she slips, he catches her as they're faces grow close to each other. They shyly turned their heads away.

"Anyway . . . where we live is up there." Yamato tells her.

"This is where you live?" Sera questioned. Not knowing really what else to say.

As Yamato goes through the window, he helps Sera. "Careful watch, your head." He tells her as she ducks under it to go inside.

"I know. It's not much but it's cozy. It keeps us sheltered. That's all that really matters."

"No, it's lovely." Sera tells him. Giving a sincere, heartwarming smile.

"Plus it has an amazing view." Yamato tells her. As he looks at the palace, Sera looked back at the home she had recently ran away from to begin with and she didn't want to be reminded of it. She just sat town on a wooden bench that had a cloth on it. "I wonder what those royals are like? How they live everyday, knowing they can get everything their heart desires? While people like us are living on the street, just trying to survive."

"I don't think it would be so great." Sera says, clutching her hands together.

"What makes you say that?" Yamato asked her.

"Well . . . not like I would know. I hear people tell you what to do from how to dress, basically make every decision you make throughout your life." Sera tells him. She was referring more to her attempted suitors and her father wanting her to find a husband. Of course, Yamato didn't know that.

"Well, it would be better than being poor. All having to steal food and avoiding the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices." Sera comments.

"You feel . . ." Yamato says.

"Trapped." They both say at the same time. Sera smiles at him.

"Anyway, where are you from?!" Yamato asks as he throws an apple to her.

"It doesn't matter. I ran away. And I don't plan on going back." Sera firmly says as she catches the apple in her hands.

"Why not?!" He asks as he sits down next to her.

"My father is forcing me to get married." Sera confines to Yamato.

"You know. Any guy who gets to marry you. They should consider themselves lucky." He says to her, rubbing the back of his head as he looks away from her as he blushed.

"How is that?!" Sera looked at him.

"Well, I know I only spent but from what I can tell you're kind, feisty and adventurous." Yamato tells her.

"That's so sweet." She as he looks at close. There was a pause as they looked into each others eyes as they lean in closer, they're lips were about to touch then a noise coming from outside.

"Such great timing." Yamato irritably mutters to himself. He was so close to kissing, what he considered to be the girl of his dreams.

* * *

"Oh great there after me!" They both say together. Looking at each other while pointing. "There after you?!"

"We need to get out of here?!" Yamato holds out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Huh?!" Sera questioned as she looks at him.

"Do you trust me?!" Yamato asked her again.

Sera could only look at him as she puts her hands in his, despite just meeting him. She felt so comfortable, felt safe. "Yes, yes I do." She tells him with as smile.

"Then jump!" Both them drop down to the lower level. As they brush themselves off from the dust.

The guards end up catching Yamato as they hold him by both arms, he struggles to break free.

"Leave him alone." Sera tells them as she hits Captain Satoshi.

"Why don't you back off, girly?!" Captain Satoshi tells her as he pushes her down.

Sera was not happy at all. She knew she couldn't stop them in her disguise. That left only one opinion. "Stop right there!" Sera tells them. As she takes off her hood. "By orders of the Princess."

"Princess Sera?!" Captain Satoshi addresses, he quickly helps her up. Trembling in fear as he quickly goes to his knees. In truth he was absolutely terrified. In though he was secretly following orders of Daisuke. He knew of her short-temper. As he had dealt with it before and it wasn't pleasant. It was also of the matter she could easily have him beheaded. "I am so sorry, you're highness. Please forgive me!"

"The princess?!" Yamato questioned. He couldn't believe it. The girl he was so smitten with was in fact the princess. The girl he nearly kissed. All the things he said about royalty. She was nothing like he thought.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this peasant boy?!" Captain Satoshi question out of curiosity.

"That's none of your concern, now do as I command and release him!" Sera angrily demands as she looks at him.

"I'm so sorry, you're highness. I would release him. It's just that my orders come from Daisuke. If you want he free. You will have to take this up with him." Captain Satoshi told her the honest truth. Not wanting to get punished for lying to the royal family.

"Oh believe me, I will!" Sera says angrily. Having her arms folded. As she watched them take Yamato off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Marketplace.

Amu and Misao were searching around trying to find Yamato. There didn't know where he could be. After all, he was showing the new girl around. They could be anywhere. Not that he would even care where they were consider how easily he seemed to dump them for some girl they met. It's that how horrible their lives were, she knew this was the first time in so long Yamato had been happy. We'll besides their time together as siblings. Don't get me wrong, they had good times.

"Where is he?" Amu questioned.

"Is that all you can say to me, " Misao weeped.

"We don't have time for this . . . pull yourself together! Just this once." Amu pleaded as she walks off.

Prince Tusk was on his horse, searching around looking for Sera. Amu turns the corner and ends up hitting it as she falls to the ground.

"Hey, watch where your going?!" Amu yells at the prince.

"What did you say?!" Tusk says while looking back at her.

"As I recall, it's proper to make sure a lady is okay. You're certain no gentlemen for a prince." Amu tells him.

"Why should I be concerned for a peasant girl like you?! If you were a noble women or the princess then I would apologize." Tusk informs her.

"Is that the reason?! Because I am a peasant. I see that as petty." Amu says. "Peasants happen to be like everyone else. We just don't have any money to the luxuries like you have. Someone like you who can have everything they want in the world."

"What's with this family of yours. First it's that brother of yours and now you. I am getting really tired of this."

"We'll you deserve to be yelled at, for the way you treat people."

"Never had a girl like you, tell me off in this way." Tusk addressed. "Even if it's a peasant."

"Well, I be the first. You arrogant, selfish...scrub. All right, if you want to go punish me. For speaking the truth. Go ahead!" Amu tells him, putting up her hands as she prepares to be shackled.

"Tell you what, I am in a hurry. So I will just pretend this didn't occur." Tusk tells Amu. As he begins to gallant off.

"Prince Tusk, we have captured the criminal that kidnapped the princess." Captain Satoshi tells Tusk.

"Kidnapped?!" Amu whispered.

"The princess?!" Misao adds. "I wonder if they're referring to Yamato."

"That would mean?! My brother's in love with the princess, Misao. Oh this is not good." Amu says in surprise. Yamato attempted to court the king's daughter.

"Excellent work! Where is he?!"

"In the prison cell, isolated. Near the palace. We can't keep someone like him around others. He deserves special punishment don't you agree."

"Yes, of course."

"Come on, now's our chance. Let's get to Yamato before it's too late." Amu whispers as they head off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace. Daisuke picks out of his secret passageway. Looking quickly to make sure no one is around as he gets out.

"DAISUKE!" Sera screams out. She was very angry, naturally a young man she had become attracted to was taken to prison.

"Princess Sera!" Daisuke quickly closes the door to the secret chamber put part of his clothing gets stuck so his force to go in front of it so she won't see it. "What brings you to see me."

"A boy was taken from the market, UNDER YOUR ORDERS!"

"Well, you're father was in charge with keeping peace in this kingdom. That boy was a criminal." Daisuke states.

"So, what was his crime?!" Sera asked, not fully buying what he was saying.

"Why kidnapping the princess of course." Daisuke informs her.

"Kidnapping?! He didn't kidnap me I ran away." Sera yells at him.

"Oh dear, how upsetting. If I only known sooner." Daisuke did his best to seem like he was upset and concern for what he just did, of course it couldn't be more fake. The thing was Sera believed in it.

"What is it?!" Sera questioned as he looked at him.

"Sadly, the boys sentence is already being carried out." Daisuke lies to her. Smiling evilly as he had his back turn to her.

"What sentence?!" Sera questioned.

"Death by beheading!" Daisuke tells her. Sera was in absolute shock. She put a hand to her mouth as she sat down. Daisuke pulled as his clothing tore off.

"Princess, I am dreadfully sorry." He attempts to touch her shoulders, she moves away.

Sera just looks at him with disgust. "How could you?!" She begins to cry as she heads back out to the palace garden. He watches her as he smiles evilly. "I think she has took it whether well." He begins to laugh, menacingly. "I love how gullible these people are . . ."

* * *

Sera went to the fountain, crying in heartbreak. It was all her fault. She choice to runaway. A boy she really liked ended up getting killed as a result. Well, that's what she believed anyway. Rina goes over to the crying Sera as she nuzzles her. Sera just looks at her.

"Oh Rina. It's all my fault." Sera heartbrokenly tell her. Quickly wiping her tears. ""I really liked him too. And I didn't even know his name." With that Sera just hugged her. Continuing to cry as Rina rubs her paw on her back. "It's all my fault!" She told herself again. Sera could never forgive herself for this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamato was struggle his hands were shackled and held up to a wall. He was still in shock over the fact that girl he met at the marketplace was the Princess of the Kingdom.

"She was the princess. I can't believe it." Yamato said to himself, out loud. "I must have sounded so stupid to her."

"Yamato, are you down there!" Amu yelled.

"Amu?!" Yamato called back out.

"And Misao!" Misao called out. "I feel like you too keep forgetting I am here."

"Done abandoning with me for your girlfriend. And the princess no less." Amu teased him. As Misao and her jumped down.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, I only known her for a day." Yamato tells her. "Despite how cute she was . . ."

"And all of that you get put into prison." Amu says.

"Well, for her it was worth it." Yamato happily exclaims.

"And his still hung up on her. You really are smitten!" Amu tells him. "My brother is in love. To be honest I never thought you would find anyone."

"How did you find out I was in prison?! Or the fact I was with the princess."

"I overheard the guards." Amu turns the key, unlocking the wall shackles as Yamato rubs his wrists. "And that horrible Prince Tusk."

"Prince Tusk?! The guy you thought was super cute." Yamato tells her, almost mockingly.

"I am over him. And you need to get over the princess." She tells her.

"Well you don't have to worry about me seeing her again. There's a law. She has to marry a prince. And I am clearly not one." Yamato sadly addresses. "And she deserves to be with a prince." He sighs.

"We'll I am glad, you're okay?!"

"Yeah, don't worry us like that again." Misao adds.

"Yeah, I really am a fool. She's just a forbidden fruit." Yamato adds.

Just then a menacing laugh could be heard as it echoed throughout the prison cell. An old man could be seen against the wall. He had a long bread, he was hunched over and had a cane.

"You're only a fool if you give up on her boy." The creepy old man tells him.

"Who are you?!" They all ask.

"Oh, just another prisoner. I've been stuck down here. I am happy to have the company." He gleefully says as he uses his can to walk over to them. "But perhaps we can be of help to each other."

"Don't listen to this guy, his clearly insane." Amu adds.

"No, let's listen to him." Yamato says as he stares at the old man.

"Yes, as I was saying there is a cave." He takes out jewels from his pocket. "Filled with jewels of your wildest dreams, things you couldn't imagine."

"He just go my attention." Amu tells them.

"Yes, these jewels is enough to even impress that boys sweetheart, the princess no less." The old man tells them as he looks at Yamato.

"But there's a law. Only a prince could marry . . ." Yamato disheartedly points out. "Even if I won her over with the jewels I still couldn't . . ."

"Well have you ever heard of the golden rule, you know, who ever has the gold makes the rules." The old man points.

"I get that but why would you want to share this treasure with all of us? Someone like you could just keep it for yourself."

"Well, I am old. I need young legs and a strong body to go and get it."

"Yeah, there's only one problem." Misao finishes. "It's out there. And we're all trapped within here."

"Not so fast." The old man goes over to the wall. "Things aren't always what they seem." He takes his cane as he pushes the wall, it slides down. They see the nightsky and sand. That meant it lead to the desert. "Now do we have a deal." He addresses them.

"I am in." Amu says. "If we get all those jewels, we can have a much better life. And Yamato you'll have a chance to win over the princess. You know, the girl of you're dreams."

Yamato was hesitate but the thought of being with Sera again to be able to be with her without the law to separate them. It gave him the motivation he need. "Let's go!"

"I am going with both of you. You're not leaving me behind." Misao tells them.

"Excellent. Let's get going!" The old man says to them as he watches them go out the secret entrance.

"That boy will foil my plans." The old man's voice, changed to Daisuke voice. It was him in disguise all along. He was disgusted with Misao coming alone. He had to make sure he didn't go with them when they got there. Normally he wouldn't care but the magical cave would collapse again if he entered. He wasn't going to let that happen again. It's what happens when those who aren't chosen enter the cave.

* * *

Author's Note: I know there was ALOT going on in this chapter. Yamato and Sera almost kissed but since it's based on Aladdin. I had to interrupt it.

Yamato motivation to go inside the cave is to be able to be with Sera. As the means of having it would mean they could possibly be together and his willing to take that chance.

Please let me know how you like this chapter?! I worked really hard on it! Give me more than a sentence. Please. Like how you like all the Yamato and Sera in the chapter and the Tusk/Amu interaction.


	6. The Cave of Miracles

Author's Note: This story is just getting easier to write with each chapter. I don't mind doing it either since it's so much fun. Please let me know what you think?! Thanks!

* * *

The desert was cold and windy. They had to walk along way. As trails of footsteps followed along behind them. The old man was on a horse as Yamato, Amu and Misao followed in front.

"Where is it exactly are we going?" Amu questioned. She had a cloak wrapped around her as she rubs her arms.

"No much farther." Daisuke tells them in his disguise. "Keep going!"

"Yes, this is it! This is where the fun part begins." Daisuke tells them in his disguise as he walks off the horse with the two golden beetle pendants. They watch as he put's it together. As it forms the eyes of a lion's head.

"We have to go into that?" Yamato questioned.

"Come on, we need to get moving. Anything is better than sticking out here in this cold." Amu tells him as she moved to where the Lion's head was, Misao began to follow but was pushed down as he sat in the sand.

"Not so fast boy, you wait out here with me." The disguised Daisuke tells Misao.

"Why can't I go with them?!" Misao argued.

"Only the chosen can enter the Cave of Miracles, you see, and I have forseen they will be able to enter."

"You didn't have a vision about me?!" Misao begins to weep.

"No!" The disguised Daisuke coldly tells him. As Misao sulks to the ground, crying.

"Don't worry, Misao. We'll get the lamp and be back in no time at all." Yamato explains to him from a distance. Misao however doesn't seem to be listening.

"I seriously have to put up with this." The disguised Daisuke says to himself, slapping his forehead.

Both Yamato and Amu go in front of the Lion's head as Amu puts her cloak hood down.

"Halt! Who dares to deserve my cave?!" The Lion head demanded.

"Oh . . . ummm . . . it is I, Yamato." Yamato tells the Lion's head

"And it is I . . . Amu." Amu says in both a mix of fear and due to the cold.

The Lion's head looks at them before he let's out the words. "Proceed! Touch nothing but the lamp!" The Lion's head tells them as he opens his mouth, revealing a staircase.

"Go! Get the lamp! And once you do, you'll get your reward." The disguised Daisuke happily smirks at them. As both of them stare at him.

"It's so unfair." Misao weeps again.

"Do shut up!" The disguised Daisuke tells them.

"Come on, let's go!" Yamato says as both of them head inside the Cave of Miracles. They didn't know what to expect inside.

* * *

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, they go to an entrance way. They're eyes widen as they see the treasure hoard that was inside. Literally everything was made out gold.

"Wow!" Amu looked around amazed.

"We can be richer than the King with all this gold!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Amu happily expresses as she runs over to a treasure box containing gold and jewels.

"AMU STOP!" Yamato screams as he grabs her arm before she could touch it. Forcing her down on a carpet.

"Yamato, why did you stop me?!"

"You're desire for riches is getting to your head, remember what he said. 'Don't touch anything but the lamp?!"

"But Yamato, the lamp could be anywhere?" Amu points out. "The treasure is right here."

"Stop it Amu!

"He will do anything to be with the princess." Amu mutters as she shakes her head. "The gold and jewels don't even seem to affect him. It's the girl he wants." She complains in frustration as she gets up and with her arms folded and stomps her feet in frustration.

She didn't know it but the carpet started to move, flying in the air as she walked away. She eventually got a hunch that something or someone as following her. As she started to turn around the carpet landed on the ground. Looking like a normal carpet again.

Amu shakes her head, hitting the side of her head. "Get ahold of yourself, Amu. You're just imagining things." She turns back around again. The magic carpet started moving, she turned around again. This time the carpet was rolled up on it's side.

"Okay, something is different wrong. That carpet wasn't like that seconds ago. YAMATO!" Amu called out as she ran ahead.

"Why do I have to have a sister that's so greedy?!" Yamato tells himself. "She doesn't understand what getting this lamp means . . . "

"YAMATO!" Amu called out.

"If you're thinking about getting a piece of treasure . . . the answer is no, Amu!" Yamato firmly tells her.

"No, that's it. The carpet . . ."

"What carpet?!" Yamato turned around as he looked in confusion. "Amu, you're imagining things. Come on, let's keep going!" He moves on ahead.

Amu sighs "I know I am not crazy. I saw that carpet move!" She tells herself as she starts to walk, the carpet unwraps as it begins to move again. Amu turns around, this time the carpet flew above her head. Amu stops and looks behind her again. The carpet pulled her cloak as she turned around. She looked in that direction. It moved behind her. It took the white ribbon that was in her hair and started to spin it around, Amu turned and saw it and screamed. The carpet drops the unraveled white ribbon and hides behind a pile of treasure.

"YAMATO!" Amu called out. Ash she pushes him to the ground.

"What is it now, Amu?!" Yamato asked, getting increasingly frustrated with his sisters antics.

"Look at that?!" Amu tells him as she lifts up his head.

"A magic carpet?!" Yamato

"See I am not crazy!" Amu happily tells herself.

"Come on, it's alright . . . we won't hurt you."

"Yet . . ." Amu adds, angrily.

"AMU!" Yamato yells back.

The magic carpet took the ribbon as it flew over to them, Hanging it over as Amu hides behind her brother out of fear.

"Look! It's being friendly, Sis!" Yamato takes the ribbon from the magic carpet. "Thank you." Hanging it over to Amu.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing!" Amu yells back angrily. The magic carpet sulks in depression as it walks back the other way.

"AMU! REALLY! COULD YOU BE NICER TO IT!" Yamato snaps at her.

"He started it!" Amu tells him.

"Wait Carpet, don't go! Maybe you can help us?!" The magic carpet looked back at them. It makes a gestures as if it were saying. 'Me?!" Before circling around and flying ahead of them.

"We're looking for a lamp?! We were wondering if you know where it is?" Yamato asked it. The magic carpet made a gesture, indicating to follow it. "You know where it is?!"

"I can't believe you understand that thing?!" Amu says as she follows behind her brother.

* * *

Deeper into the Cave of Miracles. It began to look more and more like an actually cave. Not like they have actually been in one or anything. They get to the last of a small passageway. Amu fell to her knees. "This better be the last of it! I am tired of walking."

"You do realize we have to walk back right?!" Yamato points out.

"NOOOOO!" Amu bellows putting her hands to her face.

The carpet points to large rock-like staircase, a light glowing at the top.

"That's it!" Yamato happily states. "We found the lamp. Thanks Carpet." The carpet waves part of itself, telling them 'No problem!"

"Oh goody." Amu says. "Then we get to walk back. I am so looking forward to this."

"Then wait here and get some rest. I will get the lamp. We'll be out of here in no time." Yamato tells his sister as he heads off. "Oh, Amu. DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING."

"Yeah, I know. I am not a child." Amu replies back. Little did Yamato know, a large ruby jewel was nearby and she clearly was memorized by it. The carpet wasn't paying attention as it was watching Yamato from the ledge.

Yamato hopped from rock to rock as he got to the staircase. He slowly started to make his way to the top.

Meanwhile the carpet noticed that Amu was not near it as it looked around. Panicking in the air as it noticed Amu getting closer to it. As she giggled in happiness. "It's so beautiful!"

Yamato made it to the top of the staircase. On a pedestal Yamato slowly walks up to the lamp. Just as the carpet was pulling on Amu, trying to prevent her from touching the giant jewel.

Yamato took a breath as he takes the lamp. "This is the lamp?! It looks rusted and old. I can't believe this is what we went all the way down here to . . . " That's when he noticed his sister trying to get the jewel. The carpet still trying to hold on as tight as it could as Yamato screamed..."AMU! DON'T!"

Amu managed to break free as she gleefully takes the jewel off the statue.

"INFINDELS!" The loud voice of the Lion boomed inside the cave.

"Oh no!" Amu says. Finally realizing what she has just did. The carpet holds the top of itself. As if it were saying, 'I can't believe she did that."

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY TREASURE?!" The Lion's voice angrily tells them as Amu quickly puts the jewel back on the holder of the statue. It wasn't long before it all began to melt. "IT WAS FORBIDDEN!"

"NOW EITHER OF YOU WILL SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" The statue becomes flames as Amu runs off.

* * *

The light where the statue was vanished as flames engulfed the area. Yamato began to move as the staircase fall apart becoming a slide. Yamato holds on tightly as he slides down, nearly falling into a pool of lava as the magic carpet catches him. He sighs in relief.

"Where's my sister?!" Yamato tells the carpet worriedly. Looking around the area.

Amu was hopping quickly from one rock to another. The ground underneath was turning into lava. The rocks in began to melt in the pool of lave. She tried to turn back but they melted as well. She was trapped. Amu began to cry. It was all her fault. If she wasn't so greedy. Her desire for the treasure got the best of her.

"AMU?!" Yamato called out as the magic carpet flew down at high speed. Yamato put his hand out as he grabbed her. As she went behind on the carpet.

"Yamato, I am so sorry." Amu cries out. "I just couldn't help it!"

"You really wanted that treasure, didn't you?!" Yamato looks back at her. Giving her a look at disappointment. Amu was convinced that her brother hated her. It only caused her more pain. As tears steamed down from her face.

Suddenly the lava formed into a large wave as it headed in their direction.

"We have to get out of here now!" Yamato called out. The magic carpet went through the entrance the got in as it quickly got up. The lava following along behind. Going through every twist and turns of the cave. The lava melted everything in it's path. Suddenly a rock breaks off from above, they dodge it as it melts into the lava behind them. Amu holds on to her brother tightly. Scared out of her mind.

"Oh we're going to die here!" Amu weeps out.

"Don't say that! This is no time to start panicking." Yamato tells her as they suddenly sees a wall. "Yeah, we're going to die!" They twirl through a small gap making their way back to the entrance. The wave of lava following them as it pours down like a waterfall. As it started to melt the gold.

"Oh, I can't watch this!" Amu says as she puts on hand over her eyes. It was tormenting for her to see all that gold be destroyed.

Lava geyers spurted out as the magic carpet quickly moved around the at high speed.

"We're nearly out!" Yamato tells Amu, who finally removed her hand to see.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Cave of Miracles.

"What's going on in there?!" Misao questioned. As he watches the Lion's head roar out as if it were in pain.

"They must have touched the treasure?!" the disguised Daisuke tells them "Come on, we better. Help them." He says to Misao. Revealing an evil smirk. Misao follows behind him to save his friends.

Yamato and Amu were near the entrance. Just as they were about to make it. A large rock hits the carpet. As it fell down, getting smashed underneath the rock below. Yamato manages to hold on to the upper part of the rock. Amu grabbed on to his legs. Hanging on for dear life.

The disguised Daisuke and Misao look down from the mouth of the Lion's head.

"Please, help us!" Yamato calls out.

"Give me the lamp, first!" The disguised Daisuke tells him.

"What are you saying old man?! They'll die, if we don't help them." Misao tries to reach out his hand.

Yamato hands over the lamp with one hand. As Misao managed to grab them. Amu holding on to the ledge too, which was near disguised Daisuke as she put herself up more. Now holding on by her elbows.

"YES! The lamp is finally mine!" The disguised Daisuke happily exclaims, putting the lamp to the sky.

"Good! Now help us!" Misao says. I can't hand on much longer." Misao weakly tells them.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you join them?!" He evilly smirks as he pushes Misao into the cave. Misao manage to grab onto Yamato. He started to sob as he clinched onto Yamato for dear life.

"What about our reward?!" Yamato questioned.

"Yes, I will give your reward!" As he evilly smirks, holding up a dagger. Getting ready to kill Yamato. "You're eternal reward!" He laughs menacingly.

Unknown to him, Amu had made it out. She quickly bites his arm, forcing him to drop the dagger. As it falls down below into the cave, Unknownst to him, she had taken the lamp from under his nose. It was the least she could do after she caused all this. Hiding it in her cloak. She was personally going to make sure he was NEVER going to get the lamp.

Yamato loses his grip as they fall below. Misao being dragged down with him.

"YAMATO!" Amu called out. Watching her brother fall down to her horror. "MISAO!"

"Try for you to join your brother! And that friend of yours. You pesky girl!" Amu gets pushed down as she falls.

The magic carpet sees all three of them falling. It knew it had to save them. It managed to slip it's way out of large rock. Catching all three of them before they can all fall to their deaths. They all lied on the carpet unconscious. Quickly flying them to a safe place.

* * *

Outside the Lion's head became nothing but sand as the golden beetle medallions glowed red. Vanishing into nothing.

The disguised Daisuke began to laugh menacingly. As he some of the magic he casted on himself wore off though he still maintained the clothes he was wearing.

"It's mine!" Daisuke says happily. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long!" He checks the pocket where he put the lamp it wasn't there. To his horror, he couldn't believe.

"It's not here! This can not be!" He searches through the sand. "I know I didn't drop it! NOOOOOO!" Daisuke screams out.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please let me know what you think! As I said I love this story! It's so fun writing it! It takes me a few hours but I think it's worth doing these chapters. Please let me know what you think?!

Amu being all sneaky and stealing the lamp right from under Daisuke's nose without him knowing it until it's too late. You have to love it. It's so satisfying seeing him be the loser in the end. After all his plotting and scheming he still fails to get the lamp he wanted so badly. I laughed when it happened to Jafar too. HEHEHEHEHE!

Obviously Leo will appear in the next chapter! It's going to be exciting isn't it! (Even though I am not fond of Leo on the show)


	7. The Genie of The Lamp

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while. Had things to do. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Amu was the first to wake up as she held her head. It took her a few moments to realize what happened. "Misao! Yamato! Wake up!" She says as she shakes both of them as they slowly began to move.

"Owe?! What happened?" Misao questioned holding his head, he was in throbbing pain.

"Where are we?" Yamato asked.

"We're still in the cave." Amu tells both of them as they all look up to see that the entire area was covered in rocks.

"That old man tricked us . . . we're trapped." Yamato sadly out loud. He believed this was his fault. The old man was able to persuade him in the first place because of his desire to be with the princess.

"We're going to die down here." Misao begins to cry out. "There's no way to escape. We have no food. Soon we could run

"Why can't you think of something positive for once?!"

"He is right you know? And whoever that old man was his long gone with that lamp . . . " Yamato finishes.

"Or is he?" Amu then revealed the lamp she had stolen from a disguised Daisuke. Yamato and Misao looked at her with their eyes widened.

"You snatched the lamp from the old man? How did you do it?" Misao questioned.

"It wasn't hard. When he was distracted, I took it from his inside pocket and put into mine. He didn't notice a thing." Amu laughed. "It's the least I can do after all I am the reason we're all trapped down here. All because I wanted some of the treasure."

"This proves my sister is crazy." Yamato remarks.

"I will pretend I didn't here that." Amu looked at him annoyed. "because it's my fault. I so badly wanted to be to see the princess again. Just to get something to make me worthy of her."

Yamato sighed. "I guess I have to accept the fact I never will have a chance with her."

"Don't say that!" Misao tells him. "Yamato you love this girl right?"

"Yeah, I really like her a lot." Yamato softly says.

"Then we have to get out of here. So you can tell her." Misao addresses.

"You just don't get it! She's the princess and I am a peasant. She's rich, I'm poor. It's part of the social order." Yamato explains. "She won't even consider someone like me."

"If she wouldn't consider someone like you? Why would she disguise herself as a peasant girl?!" Amu points out. "That would beneath her if she were that type of person. She's not a spoiled, rich girl like you once believed. Maybe it was fate that you too met."

"She does have a point." Misao adds.

"Yeah, right!" Yamato says, as if he had given up. It was all hopeless. He was still not convinced, after all she ran away because she didn't want to forcibly get married. Properly caught up in the moment when they nearly kissed. This wasn't something he didn't tell Misao and Amu. He only wish he had that chance to kiss her again. Just to have the feeling of her lips as memento. Knowing he was never going to be able to see her. Not as long as they were struck in the cave or when she finds a suitor to marry.

* * *

She couldn't bear to see her brother in this depressive state. He always tried to look on the bright side of everything. Yamato's feelings for the princess, may go beyond on what she believed to be a infatuation. Something she thought by now he would be over. The fact he still thinking about her even as they're trapped in the cave.

Amu looked at the lamp in her hands. As she hands it over to Yamato. "Here you take it."

"Why?! It's just a lamp? It's not going to do anything."

"The old man wanted it didn't he? So it must be something important if he wanted to kill us for it." Amu remarks.

Yamato took the lamp as he stared at it blankly. "Why would he want something so old and rusty?" Yamato again looked harder as his eyes widen as he saw the letters. "Wait there is some sort of inscription on it." He tells them as they gather near him to take a look. "It's hard to make out, maybe it can tell us what it is?" As he rubbed the lamp with his hands it began to glow. Shots of magic started to burst of the lamp like fireworks. The magic flew behind a rock, scared of what was coming out. Colorful smoke surrounded the area of the cave.

As a young man with long, dreadlock blond hair stands before them. He had a vest that exposed his bare chest and long pants. He had two long gold braces around his wrist. This was to signify he was bonded to the lamp. He was giant sized to the point he pretty much half the cave.

"WHAT A LONG SLEEP. . ." He screams out as stretched out his arms. "TEN LONG YEARS CAN REALLY GIVE YOUR BODY AN ACHE!" He then notices Yamato, Amu and Misao staring at him. He was floating in the air as he turned his mist like body half back to legs. Stopping slowly back down in front of him. "You must be my new masters." He addresses them.

"Masters?" All three of them question.

"Yes, I am Leo the genie of the lamp. And your names are . . ."

"I'm Yamato and this is my sister Amu." Yamato greeted. Amy simply nodded her head. She was hiding behind Yamato, scared of Leo.

"And I am Misao." Misao greeted says.

"Carpet, have seen you in a few millennia." Leo shouts as the carpet flies over to him and does a fist bump.

"Do you think this is some kind of trick or a delusion?" Misao whispered. "That were slowly facing death we're imagining this." He began to cry out.

"No, I don't think so." Yamato tells Misao, looking over at Leo.

"You know, all of you are smaller than my last master." Leo questioned.

"We'll you really giant in size, maybe if you were our size we wouldn't seem so small."

"Is that why you're scared of me?!" Leo snaps his fingers as he uses his magic to shrink down to their size. "Is this better?"

"Yes, I feel more comfortable." Amu says as she moved to stand next to her brother.

"So why are you trapped in that lamp?" Yamato questioned.

"I am here for wish fulfilments." Leo bowed as he explained things to them.

"You mean you can grant us anything we want?" Amu softly says as she goes forward, putting her hands in front of her in happiness. Leo hesitated when he finally saw her. She hasn't seen a girl in over ten million years but he could feel his cheeks turn red when he saw her. He didn't know what the currently feeling was? It was something new to him. He never had this feeling with his former master then again most of them weren't a cute, young girl that was close to his age physical.

"I . . . I . . . mean yes." It was the first thing Leo could blurt out. He took a deep breath, trying to get back his confidence. "Three wishes to be exact." He continued to say. "And you can't wish for more wishes."

"Bummer." Amu sulked. As she sat on the cave floor. "That would have been so nice to have endless amount of wishes." Leo looks at her lovingly before shaking his head. "

"Hey, Yamato maybe we can get this genie to make the princess fall in love with you?" Misao added. Realizing Leo can grant their wishes. "If he can grant our wishes. I am sure that would be a piece of cake for him then you and the princess can be together forever."

"Actually no I can't. There are limitations. There are three types of wishes I cannot fulfill. One I cannot make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Magic cannot bring people together. Love is a genuine and pure thing. It just doesn't work that way. Two, I refuse to wish people back from the dead..."

"So you're saying you can do it?" Misao interrupts.

"Yes, but I had former masters make the wish. And let me tell you, it's not pretty. I won't say more than that. I just don't like doing it." Leo explains to them. "The person you want to come back, they're not the same. It would be too painful to see your loved one in that state. Trust me." He knew the burden of the wishes that could be made which is why he set these rules.

"and the third rule is what?..."Misao asked Leo as he looked at genie. Who had dazed off into his own thoughts.

"Oh...and three, I can't use my magic to kill anyone." Leo warns them.

"So that's it, besides though three things we can wish for anything we want?" Yamato asked.

"Other than that you got it." Leo informs him.

"So what should we wish for first?" Amu questioned. As Leo goes over to her, holding her hand and kissing it.

"I am sure whatever it is would be lovely." Leo tells her. He didn't understand his actions but he just couldn't help himself. Yamato was aware the genie has taken a real liking to his sister. Perhaps they can use this to get out of the cave without having to use one of their three wishes.

"Well . . ." Leo transformed to a "or would you like a more muscular build." he added as he used his music again to grow taller. "or do you prefer someone taller." Using his magic again to grow larger in size.

"Ummmm . . . actually . . . I . . . " Amu began to say before getting interrupted.

"Amu, can we talk to you for a second." Yamato called out to her.

"Glad too!" Amu quickly says as she stood up. She was getting rather uncomfortable with Leo. "What is it?" Amu asked.

"Leo, really seems to like you." Yamato added.

"What's your point?" Amu questioned. Not understanding on what her brother and Misao were referring too.

"Make him get us out of the cave, use your charms." Misao tells her.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about?" Amu addresses to them in confusion.

"The genie likes you, as in romantically."

"But I don't like him, you want me to believe I like him. Do you think that's being mean?" Amu tells them.

"We need to get out of here. And none of our three wishes will be used it."

"Please Amu!" Misao begged.

Amu sighed. What else could she do? They had to get out of there. She goes over to Leo

"I was wondering if you can do me a small favor." Amu flirts with Leo. As she held his hand. "Can you get us out of the cave?" She then gently touches the side of his face.

"No . . .I can't unless you make a wish." Leo firmly tells her, blushing uncontrollably. "Rules are rules."

"See, you're were wrong Amu. He isn't capable of doing something so simple. I mean getting us out, should be no problem for a genie."

"Let's get going..." Misao adds as they started heading in the opposite direction.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Leo." Amu sweetly says, bowing to him before following Yamato and Misao. They all smiled knowing that Leo would be upset.

"HELLO?!" Leo began to scream out angrily. "DID YOU WAKE ME UP?! DID YOU BRING ME HERE?! AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU WANT TO LEAVE. THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN UNDER MY WATCH. YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!" He roared out like a lion, it was like a hurricane blowing at them down on the magic carpet.

"Keep your hands inside the carpet at all times. If you want to get off the exits are here, here, here..." As Leo said this he duplicated his arms that is surrounded him.

As they sat on the magic carpet, Leo's hands glowed, engulfing all around them as they crushed through the roof of the cave into the night sky.

* * *

"This is carpet express please hold on as we come to a complete stop." The magic carpet lands gently as they make it to an island in the middle of a desert. Part of it stays in the air as the other half becomes a staircase as they step off it.

"How do you like that? Impressed right?"

"Now about our three wishes?"

"Do my ears deceive me? Do I hear you say three? You're down by one."

"Actually we never official wished to get out of the cave." Yamato points out.

"Yeah, you did that on your own." Misao added. Leo mouths dropped open. That he was tricked.

"All right, fine but that's it understand. No more freebees."

"So, what should the first wish be?"

"What would you wish for...?" Amu questioned.

"No, has ever asked me that before?" Leo confessed, scratching his chin. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, please tell us." Amu responds.

"I always wanted to be free be my own master. Not be bound to that lamp. It would be great to travel the world."

"You know what, that should be our third wish." Yamato tells them. As they all look at him puzzled.

"We'll think of the first two but the last wish, we use to set Leo free. So he won't have to go back into the lamp."

"Yeah, I agree." Leo appeared to be touched, it was the first time he had masters that generally cared about him. They treated him like a person. Not just someone who they wanted to use to

"Yamato, you should have the first wish." Misao tells him, looking at Amu who nodded.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, so you can have the princess fall in love with you." Misao put his hand on Yamato's shoulder.

"We want you to be happy." Amu adds.

"A princess?" Leo questioned. After all this was the first time he has heard of this.

"Yeah, my brother fell for the princess of all people." Amu remarks.

"Have you forgotten I cannot make anyone fall in love, remember?" Leo reminds them.

"You don't understand she's . . ." Yamato begins to speak in his defense.

"Let me guess, she's beautiful." Leo interrupted. As if he does this a million times before with his other masters. Who attempted to use one of their wishes to have them fall in love with them. He believed this was no different. Leo watched them attempt to win over the girl though on their own accord and a pained him when he had to watch them. Even if the girl rejected him. It was something he wished he could have experienced.

"Yes, but I was going to saw she's smart, fun and kind..." Yamato explained to Leo.

"You don't have to say anymore." Leo turned around to looked at him. "You must really be in love with her."

"I don't have a chance. Unless I was a . . . prince." Yamato suddenly got the wish he wanted, he still could win Sera's love. "Can you make me into a prince?" He questioned looking at Leo.

"A prince? That's too easy." Leo tells him as he waved it off nonchalantly. "Winning this princess of yours heart. That's all up to you however. I can't do anything, you understand that." Yamato nods in understanding.

"Actually I want both of them Amu and Misao to be there with me." He explained as he looked at Amu and Misao. He would feel more comfortable if all of them were their to advise him. Just in case he has trouble trying to win the princesses heart.

"Well since I am your sister, I think I should be a royalty too. Like a princess?" Amu happily says. "What about you Misao?"

"No way! If I'm a prince then they're going to think I want to court the princess too. She's Yamato's dream girl. Not mine." Misao explained to them. He begun to weep. "Yamato wouldn't forgive me if I stole her from him. With all these looks and charisma. How could she resist me?" Misao tells them as Amu rolls her arms.

"Oh yes, you're so charming." Amu sarcastically remarks.

"We'll just say you're our cousin that came with us for moral support or something. That you already engaged to a girl."

"That won't work either." Misao cries out.

"Of course it will. Now shut up!"

"So it's an official wish? Say the magic words?" Leo asks them.

"Leo, we wish for you to make us royalty." All three of them said together at the same time.

With that Yamato wore a royal garments in red, Amu had a sparkling white dress with pink frills on the skirt and sleeve. She had a white headband with a pink jewel in the center. Misao had on an royal garments that were black, gold and orange.

Amu went over to look at her reflection in nearby water. "Wow! I look fabulous. We all do."

"It's still not perfect. Something is missing." Leo had his fingers to his chin. "An elephant!"

"Elephant?" They all questioned.

"You need to get into town in style." Leo points out. "Am I right?"

"How are we suppose to get that? Out of thin air? There aren't an elephant's here?"

A monkey could be spotted grabbing a banana. The real question was how he was in the middle of a desert. They thought he may have escaped a circus that passed by and took passage on the island since it had water.

"Not if we change a animal into one..." Leo tells them. As magic sparkled out of his hands, the monkey grow large in size as a trunk formed, it glowed. As the light vanished the elephant the monkey had transformed into looked very fancy. Having a chariot like throne of a saddle on top of it and golden braces on all of it's legs.

"That's so cool!" Amu happily exclaims. "You're amazing, Leo." This caused Leo to blush though he tried to hide it. This made him want to do more to impress her.

"By the time all three of you get back. You won't even be recognized. I'll make you guys stars." Leo smirks.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah Leo's crushing on Amu but he doesn't under the feelings he has for her since it's new to him. Amu is not use to a boy that's not Yamato (and Misao) pay attention to her in a romantic way. So it makes her feel very uncomfortable. Amu does grow a fondness for him over time. And it becomes complicated with her attraction to Prince Tusk as well. Namely things will get interesting so Prince Tusk likes her alter ego. And Leo will be in a fit of jealousy.

Yamato, Amu and Misao will be at the palace the next chapter.

As they learn what it's like to be royalty. As Yamato attempts to woo Sera as his alter ego. It's sorta a love triangle with each other since she's still hung up on him as Yamato despite the fact she believes his dead. Not knowing his princely alter ego is him. So she just sees him as another self absorbed prince.

Things are going to fun...Please read/review!


	8. The Great Prince Mato!

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I want to thanks those again for helping me with the alter ego names. I decided that Yamato's will be Prince Mato, Amu will be Princess Ami and Misao's is Prince Sao. (The last one I thought of myself since I didn't ask about him.

* * *

At the Palace

Sera was still in her room sulking, King Ryouta could hear her crying outside.

"My dear, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Daisuke has done something terrible." Sera weeps as she wiped tears from her face.

"We'll fix it. Now cheer up and tell me what the problem is?" King Ryouta softly asked his daughter.

"He had a commoner beheaded." Sera tells him.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"The young man didn't do anything wrong either." Sera told him.

"Oh Daisuke will certainly will be punished for this. Do stuff like this behind my back?" King Ryouta takes Sera's hand. "Come we'll talk to him right now!

"I don't want to speak that horrible man, father." Sera pleaded.

* * *

In the throne room King Ryouta stood near his throne. Sera had her arms crossed, staring at Daisuke with nothing but hatred for him in her eyes.

"This is an outrage . . . if it weren't for all your years in loyal service . . . I would have you imprisoned. From now on all sentences of prisoners must be brought to me BEFORE THEIR BEHEADED!"

"Yes, I understand your highness. It won't happen again." Daisuke kneeled.

"I am ashamed of you right now. You can't just give the order to kill anyone you want!"

"Yes my deepest aplogize to you my king, and too you princess." Daisuke takes Sera's hand as he kisses it. Too her absolute disguist as he quickly removes it.

"Well, the one good thing about being forced to marry is when I become queen I will have to power to get rid of heartless people like you. Your a monster." Sera angrily tells him off.

"Well I am glad you got that out of your system, my dear." He failed to notice Sera angrily storming out back to her room. "Sera . . ." He looks over quickly to see her go through the entrance as he follows her. "SERA!"

"If only I had gotten that lamp." Daisuke says as he let go of his fake smile to anger. "Now she will have me beheaded once she gets married . . . unless I am the one that marry's her." He starts to laugh evilly. "Yes, that will work and I STILL can become King. Plus the addition of killing that idiot of a king and his daughter."

* * *

The following morning, King Ryouta was sitting on his throne. He was still worried about his daughter. Only two days remained for her to chose a suitor. None of them appealed to her as suitable intended husband. He wanted her to find someone that would truly make her happy.

"I don't get how so many prince's my daughter has rejected. She even refuses to marry Prince Tusk despite the fact they're getting along. She wants to be in love, she claims." King Ryouta talked out loud to himself.

"You're highness, I found a solution to you're problem with your daughter." Daisuke was holding a scroll in his hand.

"You have?" Ryouta removed his hand from his chin as he lifted it up.

"Yes, it's all right here." Daisuke points out as he unraveled a scroll that was very long as it ends at King Ryouta's feet. "If the princess doesn't chose a husband by the appointed time then the king will have to chose for her."

"But Sera hates all her intended suitors. I couldn't possible chose someone she hates." King Ryouta says worriedly.

"Not to worry, Your Majesty. There's more." Daisuke continued. "If in the event a suitable prince cannot be found then the princess must be wed to..." There is a pause. "This is interested..."

"What? Whom?"

"It says the Royal Advisor." Daisuke finishes as he gives off a evil smirk without the king realizing. "That would be . . . me." Naturally this was Daisuke's backup plan. If he couldn't have the lamp to grant his wish to be king. He would have to do the next thing. Marry the king's daughter. Finding a loophole in the law was brilliant of his part.

"That has to be a mistake." King Ryouta says as he grabs the scroll, looking at it himself. "I thought it said only a prince can marry the princess. I am very firm on that. Positive."

"Well despite times call for despite measures." Daisuke takes out his staff and puts in in front of King Ryouta as the eyes of the staff glow, hypnotizing him.

"Yes . . . despite measures." King Ryouta repeated.

"Now you will order the princess to marry me!" He orders the hypnotized the king. Evilly smirking again as he sets his plan into motion.

"I will order the princess to . . ." he snaps out of the trace, out of love for his daughter. "But you're so much older than her, plus she loathes you..."

"THE PRINCESS WILL MARRY ME!" Daisuke calls out again, angry. Putting the staff right to his face, forcing King Ryouta onto his throne.

"The princess will . . ." King Ryouta repeated again. Just then triumphs could be heard. This broke the king out of the trace again."What's that?"

"What's what?" Daisuke says pretending not to hear it.

"That music." King Ryouta addresses as he gets off his throne. Going over to the upper balcony of the throne room. In the distance he can see something from a distance. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening as gave off a smile in excitement. He knew a prince was heading to the palace. "Oh, Daisuke you better come see this."

"What is it you're highness?" Daisuke addresses as he pulled to the railings of the balcony.

"Look! A prince's is coming! Maybe he'll be the one Sera will fall for?" King Ryouta could only hope.

"Oh I'm ecstatic." Daisuke sarcastically replied back. His plans are once again getting foiled. First the lamp, now another prince coming to the kingdom in attempt to win the princess he was trying to marry to become king. He only could wonder, why does this always keep happening to him?

* * *

Leo had shape-shifted into a young man with a small goatee in fine garments, tossing a staff that was on fire on both sides. Leading the parade down to the palace. Amu and Misao told him to make Yamato the center of addition. Namely since he wants to win the princesses heart. They agreed everyone needed to know who he is . . .

"Make way for Prince Mato!" Vendors stop what there doing as a customers look over. "Make way for Prince Mato!" Knife throwers and Belly dancers followed alone behind as more people looked. Crowds of people gather around as they watched the parade.

"Come gather around! Be the first on the block to meet him. The wonderful Prince Mato." Fanning Feathers that were hiding Yamato, Amu and Misao on top of the elephant were removed. Misao and Amu began to wave at the crowd. After all they weren't use to getting all this attention. Growing up as peasants they were namely ignored unless they attempted to steal.

"Why don't you bow down on one knee?!" Leo addressed as he shifted into a guard, pulling the rug underneath Captain Satoshi and his guards forcing them to bow down.

Leo shape-shifted into an old man. "He had faced the Volcanic Desert," the old man looked at Yamato wide-eyed then changed to a child, playing with a sword. "A million thief's with swords," They young children looked on in excitement too and finally to a chubby guy as he put his arms on the shoulders hugging them to the point they couldn't breath.

"Who took goons of their loot? Why it's Prince Mato?!"

Sera comes out of the balcony after hearing all the commotion coming from outside from her room in the palace. As she goes to her balcony. Watching the parade galloping through to her home. She saw the bunch of miniature golden elephant statures that were being carried, a bunch of beautiful birds and a large float. It wasn't really anything new to her.

Leo disguised himself as one of the belly dancers on the balcony. As several girls fawning over him. "With a guy so handsome as he . . ." Uses his magic to make him more muscular. "and buff like that, how can you not be weak at the knees." Sera was leaning on the railing, watching it. She lifted one of her arms to her face, it was more of 'really.'

"His so dreamy, isn't he. My heart weeps as he passes by . . . who could do that, none other than Prince Mato?!"

Misao was drooling over the pretty girls as Amu slapped him to get him out of it. Naturally he started sulking as Amu hit herself in the forehead. Yamato blow a kiss at them as the girls fainted, Leo catching them in his arms.

Sera up on the balcony, she waves her hand in disgust. As she believes that this prince making his way to the palace is no different than the other prince's she has rejected. None of them were like the kind and brave young man she fell in love with at the marketplace. Sera just heads back to her room.

They all throw gold onto the ground as people on gather around. "And his so generous!"

They made their way up the palace stairs. The entrance was nearby.

"We're getting close." Misao whispered.

"Are you ready for this?" Amu asked her brother.

"Yeah, I think so?" Yamato responded as he took a deep breath.

* * *

As King Ryouta attempted to open the door to take a look, Daisuke shuts it with a smirk on his face. Before the door is forced open by the elephant's power and Leo's magic. As the door is used like a weapon being slammed against the wall from the other side.

"Prince Mato . . . he heard you're princess was a sight, so lovely to see. So he decided to drop by." Leo tells him back to his first form he took at the beginning as he started to dance with the king before landing him on his throne.

Leo quickly shrinks down as he goes back into the lamp which was in a fancy bag Amu was holding. She holds it close to her.

Yamato, Amu and Misao all fly down on the magic carpet, bowing and curtsy in respect. While an annoyed Daisuke pushes everything and everyone else out of the palace, quickly closing the door. King Ryouta applauds.

* * *

"Prince Mato! It's so wonderful to meet you." King Ryouta firmly gave him a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You're majesty. I came to seek your daughters hand."

"Yes, I am King Ryouta and this is my Royal Advisor Daisuke his delighted too."

"Overjoyed." Daisuke sarcastic replies back. "I am afraid Prince Moomoo."

"Mato." Yamato corrects.

"Whatever!" Daisuke irritably continues. "You can't just parade in here unannounce and expect too . . ."

"This is fascinating." King Ryouta interrupts. "I never seen anything like this before."

"Would you like to go for a ride?!" Misao question, Amu had to elbow him. "You're majesty." He quickly replied as he bowed down.

"Is it safe?!" King Ryouta questioned as he looked a bit concerned.

"Very safe. I assure you. your majesty. I have rode on it with my brother." Amu tells him.

"Here, you're majesty. Allow me." Yamato bends down as he helps the king onto the carpet since it was still leviating in the air.

Before it could start flying, Daisuke put his staff on it to prevent it from moving. "Your highness, I highly advise against this."

"Oh do light up Daisuke and have some fun." The king kicks the staff off the carpet, much like a roller coaster he moves around the throne room.

"Where did you say you were from?" Daisuke question suspiciously.

"Not far . . ." Yamato replied.

"Yes, And as far as I am concerned . . . you should . . ." Misao begins to say before he gets interrupted.

"He means a neighboring kingdom . . . that's not far." Amu finished. Looking at Misao rather coldly. She knew he wasn't deliberately trying to blow their cover but it was driving her crazy.

"Here I come! Move over Daisuke!" The Carpet stops as it slides down King Ryouta who laughs.

"Excellent wasn't it!" Amu asked.

"Most excellent, indeed. And who are these people with you?"

"I am his sister, Princess Ami." Amu greets the king politely. Misao was very stiff, he couldn't speak at all. "This is our cousin, Sao." Amu explains referring to Misao. "His already has an intended bride, he promised to come for mortal support for Mato, here."

"Well, all of you are welcome to the palace." King Ryouta happily tells them.

"Well, we're in luck. You won't have to marry Sera after all." King Ryouta whispers. He was very pleased with Yamato.

"I don't trust him." Daisuke tells King Ryouta.

"Nonsense. I always prided myself that I was always an excellent job of character." He tells Daisuke.

"Yeah right." Daisuke mutters.

"I know Sera will like this one." King Ryouta replies as he pinches Yamato's cheek.

"And I am certain I will like Princess Sera." Yamato confrontly says to him.

Sera watched them in a distance. She couldn't believe it. All of them were deciding her future without her say. Sera didn't like anyone deciding her life. She didn't want to marry a prince. Again and again she had to meet all these fake, charmless young man. She wanted to be the one to chose a husband. Her father was taken into his own hands.

"What makes you think this one . . . has even a chance with our princess?" Daisuke irritably questioned.

"Why don't just let me meet her? Then we'll see." Yamato tells him.

"No! I must intervene on the princesses behalf. He's no different from the other dozen princes, she has rejected."

"How dare you?!" Sera starts to say, shaking her head. "ALL OF YOU DECIDING MY FUTURE!" Sera angrily yelled at them. "I am not some prize to be won." She angrily as she turns around heading back the way she came. Yamato looked a disheartened. Amu put a hand on his shoulder to try and confident him.

"As I said before . . . that's some girl you like." Amu whispered to Yamato. "Don't give up so quickly."

"Don't take it personally. She just needs time to cool down." King Ryouta explains. "It's not you. It's this whole suitor business she dislikes. I am sure once my daughter gets to know you. She will fall in love with you." He in

"You think I can win her?" Yamato questioned looking at the king.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I courted my wife."

"I do?" Yamato looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, and she was rather hostile with me as well. It took her time before she fell in love with me." King Ryouta confessed to him. It wasn't something he wouldn't tell people. There was something about Yamato he liked.

"I hope so." Yamato says as Amu and Misao look out each other, following them.

Daisuke watched them, this prince coming to woo the princess. It was going to once again foil his plans on becoming king. Namely if he finds away to win her heart. "It's time to say good-bye to Prince MooMoo."

* * *

Amu went to the Palace Gardens as she looked around. She didn't know it was the same ones that Sera always spend her time in.

"What are you doing here?!" Tusk questioned.

"It's you . . . I mean . . . I am Princess Ami. My brother came to court the princess. I came with him as moral support. He's very nervous about this whole thing." Amu explained to him.

"So his the one with all the commotion was about outside? He's very certain he will win her . . . she's not the type that can be one over easily. After all she's still hung up on some peasant boy."

"Peasant boy?" Princess Ami respond. The princess is indeed in love with her brother.

"Yes, she told me. He saved her in the Marketplace. He was taken to prison. If for weren't what happened . . ." Tusk stopped himself.

"What happened?" Amu asked.

"Nevermind . . . I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"Aren't you courting the princess too? That would make you a rival of my brother's?"

"Maybe . . ." Tusk responds. "I better get going . . ." He started to leave.

"WAIT! At least tell me what happened to commoner. . ."

"All right . . . she was told he was sentenced to death, beheaded." Tusk informs her as he heads back into the palace.

"That's all lies. Who would say things like that to the princess?" Amu told herself, suspicious. "I have to tell Yamato, he has to be himself." She heads back into the palace.

* * *

Author's Note: Anyway beside that I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I worked hard on it. Please let me know what you think. I am really looking forward to reading them.

I decided to wait for the next chapter for the romance to begin between Yamato and Sera to begin. Naturally things aren't going to start out well. Amu knows Sera is in love with Yamato back as the peasant boy but she dislikes him as a prince. So it's going to be a challenge to win her heart. Considering he never would be believe she would love a commoner. So it leads to conflict since everyone else wants him to tell her the truth.


	9. To Win The Princess

Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long. Everyone's Yamato and Sera's romance will finally be in this chapter. I am also trying to progress the whole love triangle with Tusk/Amu/Leo. If anyone has any ideas. Please let me know. It would mean a lott. I would really appreciate it.

* * *

As night began to fall, Sera looked at the balcony. Playing with her long hair which was her draped over her shoulder. She sighed. She had two more days to find a prince to marry. When there were none that she would even consider. If she were to choose regardless of the law, she would consider that common boy she met at the marketplace. The problem was that he was dead. She slowly walked back to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile Leo, Tusk, Amu and Yamato. Along with the magic carpet all were hiding in the back of the palace.

"I should have known this prince wish wouldn't work. Sera won't even let me talk to her." Yamato told them, upset as he paced back and forth. "What should I do?"

Amu was fixing up her hair with a mirror Leo conjured up without making a wish. Naturally as a means to impress her. As she placed the tiara back on her head. Leo was distracted by her when he was playing chess with the magic carpet. As the carpet pointed to the chessboard with it's arms folded as it looked closely at it. "Boy, that's a good move. I can't believe I am losing to a rug." Leo says out loud. The carpet points down to him than Amu. "Yeah, I know. She is a distraction. I can't help it." As he goes in closer. "She's just so cute."

"I think you should go up to balcony and sweep her off her feet . . ." Before Leo could finish

"You're wrong, Leo!" Any As she covered Leo's mouth with one of her hands.

"She is?" Misao replied. "I thought the whole point of this wish

I think you should tell the princess the truth." Amu seriously told Yamato. "After all, she may like the boy that she met at the marketplace."

"The truth? That's your advice. Sorry, sis but you're wrong. She won't love a commoner. I told you this."

"I am telling you as a girl. That's what she wants." Amu warns. "It's a female tuition. Don't you agree with me Leo?"

"Always." Leo blushed.

"She wants a prince. Not some commoner."

"What if she does? What if that boy at the marketplace is her dream guy?" Amu hinted at to her brother. From her conversation with her brother, who didn't seem to get the message.

"I am going with Leo's plan. How do I look?" Yamato questioned.

"You look like a prince." Amu tells him, frustrated with her brother for not listening to her. As they watched him go onto the magic carpet to fly to the princess's balcony.

* * *

Meanwhile Sera was still up in her room. Rina was on the floor by her side.

"Princess Sera." Yamato called out as he landed.

"Who's there?" Sera called out.

"It's me...ummm...I mean." Tries to sound tough. "I mean it is I Prince Mato!"

"I don't want to speak to you." Sera tells him, angrily.

"Wait, princess give me a chance." Yamato pleads with her as he tried to step forward. Rina begins to growl at him.

Meanwhile Leo and the carpet where levitating underneath. Amu asked Leo to help her brother, naturally since he would do anything for her. Though he begun to view them as his friends.

"So how is he doing?" Leo whispered. The carpet did a gesture that indicated he was screwed. Leo could only slap his forehead.

"Down kitty." Yamato tells her, now sitting on the balcony rim.

Just as Sera was about to turn around. She noticed that Prince Mato looked very familiar to her. That same boy that saved her at the marketplace. She shock her head and was seeing things. He was dead, it could be him. She decided to go outside to the balcony.

"Do I know you?" Sera questioned as she slowly petted Rina to calm her down. Rina was still tense, looking at Yamato in a protective stance. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Sera.

"Ummm nooo." Yamato replies back.

"Because you remind me of someone. I met in the marketplace." Sera addresses.

"Actually I have servants that go to the marketplace for me."

"That look like you?" Sera questioned.

"Yeah, kind of look exactly me. Extra protection from assassin's you know."

"I guess your not him then." Sera sadly let's out. Not aware that Yamato was looking at her dreamily.

"What are you doing?" Leo's voice could be hear, he looked to see he had turned himself into a bee. "All right Mr. Casanova instead talk about her. you know she's smart, she's fun, her hair, her eyes...just pick a feature."

"Princess Sera . . ."

"Wonderful, marvelous, glorious...Punctual..." Leo trying to thinks of words to compliment her.

"Punctual." Yamato remarks.

"Punctual?" Sera responds. Looking at Yamato, wondering on how that would be co

"Sorry." Leo whispers.

"I mean beautiful." Yamato corrects himself.

"Nice recovery." Leo adds with smile.

"And I am rich too." Sera smiles as walks closer to him. "The daughter of the King. Good enough for any prince to marry." She flirtatious tells Yamato as she leans in close to him.

"Yeah . . . a prince like me?"

"Warning, warning." Leo whispered to him.

"Yes . . . a prince like you. And like every other stuck-up, narcissist prince I met." Sera angrily tells him as he puts his cape over his face.

"Mayday, Mayday." Leo was circling around with part of himself on fire. Trying to regain control.

"Just go and jump off the balcony." Sera addresses.

"What?" Yamato

"What are you doing? Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" Leo asked.

"No, buzz off." Yamato annoyed, tells him.

"Okay fine. As Amu said, beee yourrrself." Leo says as he teleport's himself away.

"Yeah right." Yamato said irritably.

"WHAT?!" Sera yelled out as she had pulled the curtain to go back into her room. Turns around to look at him.

"I said you're right. You're not some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice." Yamato tells her. Sera looked at him wide-eyed. He was the first suitor that had told this. She didn't know what to say. He goes onto the edge of the balcony. "I will go now."

"NO! DON'T!" Sera screamed out. She couldn't believe he would really jump.

"What?!" Yamato popped back up.

Sera goes over to the edge of the balcony. As Yamato was sitting on the magic carpet.

"How are you doing that?" Sera questioned.

"It's a magic carpet." Yamato answered.

"It's lovely." Sera responds as she watches him fly around on the carpet before going over to her. The carpet takes her hand and does a kissing gesture. She puts her hands close to her, looking at it with curiosity.

"You don't want to go for a ride do you?" Yamato begins to ask her as she touches the carpet. "I can show you the world. Do you trust me?" Yamato held out his hand as he opens it to Sera.

"What did you say?" Sera looked at him again.

"Do you trust me?" Yamato responds. Those were the exact same words the boy that saved her in the marketplace. She now was beginning to think he was lying about not being in the marketplace. Which would mean the boy she thought was dead, isn't after all.

"Yes." Those were the first words to come out of Sera' mouth as she took Yamato's hand.

* * *

As Yamato pulled her onto the magic carpet. She held onto him tightly around the neck as they went high into the sky. Making their way into the clouds. They look down as they see Rina in her hine legs looking up at them as Sera waved.

Sera then noticed they were heading towards a building as she hugged Yamato again.

"Look princess. It's all right." Yamato softly told her. As she let go. She looked down at her kingdom from high in the sky.

"It's wonderful." Sera giggled. "It's like a whole new world."

As they go through closer, they hold hands as they look into each other eyes. Sera looked around as they magic carpet flies by so flowers. Picking one out as it gives it to Yamato. He gives it Sera, who smiles sweetly. As she smells it. As they go under a large bridge.

"It's so beautiful up here." Sera dreamily adds.

They end up going higher and farther in the clouds as they look down, the palace was now at a distance. "And there is no one to tell us "No" or where to go or say were just dreaming." Yamato informs her. Sera looks at him as they lean in for a kiss, only to have the carpet going up and down through the clouds like a roller coaster.

As they fly along a flock of birds, Sera puts her arm out in front to fly along with them.

They end up going high up as the carpet dives down, Sera covers her eyes with her hands as Yamato puts them down, holding her hands. As they go through a bunch of ships to the desert. They saw the pyramids as they wave to someone working on the sphinx. He was so shocked with them flying about that he ended up chipping off part of it's nose.

The floated along side of galloping horses as Sera petted one of them. She had never been happier. For the first time in her life, She had gotten the one thing she wanted, her freedom.

Lastly Yanato grabbed an apple and throw it the same way as she caught it. That cemented it for her, Prince Mato was the boy from the marketplace. She knew it. Sera now had to get him to tell her the truth.

They circled around the water as Sera touched her fingers to it. She could feel Yamato's hand touch her's as looked at him affectionately. Resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile Amu decided to go back into the place. She really loved the garden. Namely because that's where she met Prince Tusk. Amu admitted he found him cute. Despite the fact he had a serious.

"I am going back to the palace." Amu faked yawned. "Going back to the room. I am tried."

"You're going off to see tat Prince Tusk again aren't you?" Leo states, he had his arms crossed. He's voice with nothing but jealousy in it. Not at all fooled.

"What if I am? I can't help it. He's just so cute." Amu confessed.

"And I am not?" Leo told her, offended.

"I am not saying you're not . . . it's just . . ." Amu began to say. "Misao help me here." Misao just shrugged his shoulders. Not even bothering to get involved in this.

"He's a jerk. If you ask me." Leo tells her.

"I don't know why you say things like that?" Amu questioned. Completely clueless to Leo's romantic feelings for her as usual. "Can you believe him, Misao?"

"Oh I can believe how clueless you are?" Misao confesses. How Amu doesn't realize Leo was in love with her was beyond him?

"What are you talking about?" Amu questioned. Not getting what he was saying.

"Oh never mind." Misao let's out loud.

"I forbid you from seeing him. He's no good." Leo demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do? Nor who I can or cannot see." Amu yelled back. "You're not the boss of me. I don't care that you have magical powers. ou don't owe me. Isn't the other way around? I AM YOUR MASTER!" Amu stomped off angrily. She's absolutely frustrated.

"Boy, women can be terrifying." Misao quips.

"And she knows I can't intervene with love." Leo adds.

* * *

Author's Note: I am saving some of the other really good stuff between Yamato and Sera for the next chapter. It's so sweet how Sera isn't foolish, she picked up on the fact Prince Mato and Yamato are the same person. The problem is he's keeping up with the disguise. Not wanting to tell her the truth believing she doesn't love a commoner. This may cause of a bit problems since he keeps making excuses. Sera only tolerating it because she loves him.

Please Read/Review! Let me know what you think please?


	10. A Passionate Romance

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter. For those who are Marvelous/Luka and Joe/Ahim shippers. You read my story called 'The Bet." I would love to know what you guys think of it for those who like the pairings. Also I want to thank those who attempted to give me ideas for the Leo/Amu/Tusk love triangle. I did my best on it and I hope you like it or at least what I did for this chapter. I also don't want exactly like the movie Aladdin so one scene will be a bit different than the movie verison. To let people know in advance.

I really hope you enjoy this story. I know everyone's going to enjoy this chapter especially the Yamato and Sera moments. You will understand why when you read it. Hehehe. In fact I wrote their stuff before the whole love triangle because I knew exactly what I wanted to do with them.

Misao doesn't appear in this chapter. I just didn't know where to put him in all of this.

* * *

Amu went to the garden to search for Tusk. Not aware that Leo was following her. He didn't want them to get close at all. He had transformed into a cat that was white and orange.

"If she thinks that I am going to let her fall in love with that jerk of a prince. She has another thing coming." Leo irritably says as he hides behinds some plants before transforming back to his human like appearance.

"Princess Ami, what are you doing here?" Tusk questioned. As he looked up at the princess in surprise.

"I wanted to see you, again." Amu confesses, shyly.

"You wanted to see me?" Tusk replied back. As he pointed to himself. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out?" Amu asked him, blushing.

"Go out? Like a date?" Tusk answers.

Leo had transformed into a bee again. As he flew near Tusk.

"Tell her that commoners are bad people." Leo whispered in Tusk's ear. "That you would never be with that type."

"Thank goodness you're a princess and not a commoner." Tusk tells Amu.

"Why would you say that?" Amu questioned. This wasn't the Tusk he had spending yesterday getting to know. He was really sweet underneath that tough exterior. That was the guy she had come to smitten with again.

"They have no money. What do they even do that's even worthy? I've seen them steal valuable things. There nothing more than thieves!"

"Commoners are not all bad people." Amu tells Tusk angrily.

"What's your problem? You're a princess. Commoners are pretty worthless. What value do they really have?" Tusk tells him, Leo could only smirk as his plan appeared to be working.

"It is a problem for me." Amu addresses. "They're people too you know. Without them, they're is no kingdom. They do things that you don't even understand. That's what we'll do."

"Huh?" Tusk pondered.

"Come with me!" Amu tells him as he takes his hand. Pulling him along.

"Where are you taking me?" Tusk questioned. As he was dragged along.

* * *

Amu and Tusk both where cloths as they sneak out of the palace.

"I don't really think going outside the palace like this is really a date, Ami?" Tusk outwardly tells her in confusion.

"I am going to show you the life of commoners. So maybe you can see why they do these things."

"What are they?" Tusk pointed out.

"They're called vendors. They sell stuff." Amu explained.

"How do you know this?" Tusk wondered.

"That's not important." Amu puts a finger to his mouth to keep him quiet. After all he didn't want to reveal that she was a commoner posing as a princess. That everything was a lie.

"Sir, can you please spare us some food?" A mother asked the vendor who was holding a baby.

"No, either you pay me or YOU GET NOTHING!" The vendor screams out. As the mother drops a tear as she walks away.

Unknown to the vendor two young boys had grabbed some fruit. As they run off without the vendor even knowing. Amu admitted they must be skilled to be able to pull them off.

"Come on, let's follow them." Amu addresses.

Tusk and Amu follow them as she sees the thieves with the same mother and baby. She was also was with two other young children.

"Mother, we got some food." The boys tell her.

"Thank goodness. It's not much. At least it would keep us from starving." The mother expressed happily, it wasn't much but they cherished what little they could steal. One of the little girls took an apple as the other took a peach.

"See, they steal to survive. It's the jerks that try to steal from royalty are the ones you met. A lot of commoners attempt to really steal things like food and clothes." Amu exclaims to him. She latches her arm to his as she puts her head on his shoulder.

"I never knew that." Tusk confessed. He looked at the children. He admitted that he actually felt sorry for them.

"They're falling for each other. I need to stop in and now." Leo expressed.

Leo at a last attempt used his magic to fix the sand underneath which caused Amu to trip as Tusk caught her, their faces were close together as they looked into each other eyes,

"Thank you, Prince Tusk." Amu tells him.

"Ummm . . . you're welcome." Tusk nervously tells her as he releases his grip.

Amu gently kisses Tusk on the cheek to his surprise. As he looked back at her, he lifted her face as he leans in to kiss her on the lips. Leo could only look on as he turned a bright red in anger. Nothing he did appeared to be working. He looked down sadly as he teleported back into the lamp that was in Amu's bag.

"Come on, let's get back to the palace." Amu says as they break their kiss. Not that she wanted it to end.

"As long as I am with you, Ami." Tusk tells her as they both smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the world...

Yamato and Sera were on the rooftop, Sera had clutched her legs as she looked at the fireworks. She was still holding the apple, playfully. She wasn't aware that Yamato was staring at her dreamily.

"It's a shame, your sister had to miss this." Sera mentions as she gives off a smile. Waiting for him for Yamato's answer to see if he slips up.

"Amu would love it. The problem is she's not very comfortable with high places." Yamato responded, the magic carpet makes a gesture as if were a slap on the forehead. As if he were saying, I can't believe he just said that to her.

"I knew it, you're the boy I met that the marketplace aren't you?! Why did you lie to me?!" Sera yelled at him. Throwing the apple at him.

"Princess Sera, I'm sorry. It's not that I wanted too . . ." Yamato began to speak.

"Did you think I was stupid?! That I wouldn't figure it out." Sera angrily tells him. "I am so dumb girl you know."

"I was hoping you wouldn't . . . that's not what I meant." Yamato addresses.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" Sera demanded.

"The truth? That's what you want?" Yamato responds.

"Don't try to avoid the subject." Sera tells him. Yamato looks at the magic carpet who motions his poms as it were hands to tell her the truth.

"All right. The truth is I sometimes dress as a commoner. Like you do. To escape the pressure of palace life. You know how it is." Yamato answers as all the magic carpet could do is make a face palm. "I really am a prince."

"Why didn't you tell me at the market place?" Sera asked.

"You know, royalty dressed up as a commoner. It's kind of odd don't you think. It's not something you want to tell people."

"I thought you were dead. After what Daisuke told me." Sera tells him.

"Dead?" Yamato replies in confusion.

"Yes...but I now know it was all a lie." Sera happily said revealed as she puts her head on his shoulder, cudding onto his arm. "I am just so happy to see you again."

"Me too." Yamato tells her while blushing.

Sera lifts her head as she stares at him. "There's been something I been wanting to do since we first met." She shyly tells him. Remembering the one thing she told herself she wanted to do, and wish she did when she thought Yamato was dead. This was something she wanted more than anything.

"What is it?" Yamato questioned. She placed her cheek to his face as Sera leaned in to kiss him. Yamato closed his eyes as the kissed deepened. The magic carpet sighed as it formed a heart. Sera moved her arms around his neck as Yamato moved his hands too her waist as they continued to passionately kiss. They seemed to be the only two people in the world in their eyes. They were so deep into their kissing they wanted nothing more than each other.

"I love you." Yamato tells Sera as they finally broke apart as he caught his breath.

"I love you too." Sera expressed as she looked at him lovingly. She breathed heavy too. They continued to gaze into each others eyes before proceeding to continuing to passionately kiss again. As they comfortable rest in each others arms not breaking from their kiss as it deepened again.

* * *

It was very late into the night when they got home. Yamato helped Sera down back to the balcony as the carpet created a staircase.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Sera giggles.

"Good night."Both of them tell each other as Yamato and Sera kissed each other quickly before Sera headed back to her room. They didn't want their father to know about what happened until tomorrow.

Yamato fell off the balcony as they carpet caught him as he layed on his back looking at the nightsky. He couldn't wait to tell Misao and Amu that he had won over Sera. That he head been kissing her for what seemed like hours. He was finally can be with the girl of his dreams. "For once in my life things were finally going right." He says happily as he gazes up at the balcony. He already missed Sera and couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

Captain Satoshi and the two guards grab onto Yamato. "Heh?" He says as they force him to the ground. Putting a white cloth over his mouth as his arms are shackled behind him. The magic carpet tries to fly away. Captain Satoshi manages to grab it as he ties it to a tree, So it wouldn't be able to fly away.

Yamato tries to break free as his feet are shackled as well. Daisuke makes an evil smirk as he stands in front of him.

"I am afraid you have outstayed you're welcome, Prince Moomoo." Daisuke tells Yamato this was all a means to become king. "I am afraid that I can't let you take what should be mine."

"Why you doublecrossing . . ." Yamato muffles as he is pulled back. Daisuke wanted to marry Sera so he could take the kingdom.

"Make sure he's NEVER found." Daisuke orders as he laughs evilly.

One of the guards takes a club as he hits Yamato on the head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to have Yamato and Sera kiss on the rooftop before they shared another kiss on the balcony. Yeah, they were pretty much kissing each other for hours. So romantic isn't it? Sigh. Please let me know what you thought of it.

I just prefer Tusk and Amu but I will have some Leo and Amu as well soon too. After all it's a love triangle for a reason. It's just one-sided right now.

Yeah, I want to leave you in suspense for the next chapter. Yamato doesn't have the lamp. So how's he going to escape. Amu or Misao will have to make the wish. One or both of them will have to find him. I thought about them seeing Yamato be taken and they follow. Once they see him get thrown into the water. Amu begs Leo to save him. Leo naturally is still hurt due to her relationship with Tusk. Naturally they use their second wish to save him.

Also a reminder to please review my story 'The Bet' if Marvelous and Luka interest you.

Anyway please read/review this story too! Thanks.


	11. Unexpected Plans and Broken Lies

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to put up...For those who believe they would be using their third wish. No, because the first wish was a free. They never actual made a official wish to get out of the Cave of Miracles. For this chapter I am not sure where to put Prince Tusk. So forgive me, he will not appear in this chapter. I should warn people there's Amu/Leo moments in this chapter. So you can cheerish it if you ship the pairing or ignore it if you don't. I have to do some parts with them together since there is a love triangle between Tusk/Amu/Leo...I hope you understand that...

* * *

Amu danced her way back into a room. She had a great time with Tusk and couldn't contain her joy of it.

"You're sure in a good mood." Misao points.

"I had such a great time with Prince Tusk. Where's Leo?" Amu questioned as she looked around.

"Oh he came back. He didn't seem happy. He went into his lamp." Misao explained.

"That's odd. He loves his freedom. Why would he go back into his lamp?" Amu pondered.

"Quickly get him on the horse." A voice could be heard from outside. Misao and Amu both look at each other as they hear it. Going over to the balcony.

Yamato was unconscious on the back of one of their horses. The guards had begun to take off.

"Yamato!" Amu horribly let's out.

"Why do they have him? I thought he was with the princess?" Misao questioned.

"Come on we have to follow them, Misao. We need to know where there taking my brother." The magic carpet flowed near them as they hopped on. It clearly wanted to help save him too.

"Wait! I need to get the lamp." Amu says as she takes out and holds onto it. "Who knows we might need to make another wish?!" Amu worriedly says as she looks down at the lamp. They were Leo's masters so even if he were angry at them. He would have to obey it since it's a wish. If it meant saving her brother from the danger he had gotten himself into, she didn't care. After all he was the only family she had left. They follow them as they watched Yamato's body get thrown off a cliff into the water.

"YAMATO!" Amu rubs the lamp as Leo comes out in a puff of smoke. He had his arms crossed, not bothering to look at them. Still angry on what Amu did as he felt like he was cheated on. Despite the fact they weren't together or anything.

"Leo! We need your help."

"Shouldn't you get your Prince Tusk to help you save him then?" Leo angrily asked.

"Why should that concern you?! Besides he's not here and you are?" Amu yells "And every minute I am screaming at you. My brother's life is more in danger. You're so heartless, Leo." Amu began to cry. Leo could only look at her in concern. He was being selfish. Besides the fact a master of he's was in danger. He wasn't just a master either, Yamato was also a friend. This was something he wasn't use too. Being isolated for so long after all.

"We'll have to use our second wish to save Yamato" Misao points out. "It's the only way we can save him without having to harm or killed ourselves."

"Agreed." Amu nodded as she wiped her tears.

"So it's an official wish?" Leo asked them.

"Leo, we wish you save Yamato!" Misao and Amu tells them.

"You're wish is my command." Leo bows as he transforms into a submarine, quickly diving into the water as he grabbed Yamato with ease. Laying him down gently as the cloth is removed from his mouth. Yamato gasped for air as he started coughing out water from his mouth.

"Yamato, I am so glad you're okay!" Amu hugged her brother.

"You gave us such a scare." Misao tells him. "I am glad your okay."

"But you used up one of your guys wishes to save me."

"We don't care about that." Amu cried out. "You're life is more important than a stupid wish."

"Besides we still have one wish left." Misao points out.

"Well, I guess there's no need for me anymore. I will be going back in my lamp. Just remember you have one wish left..." Leo didn't know whether or not they would keep their promise to set him free on their third wish.

"Wait, Leo!" Amu holds his hand by the wrist. She leans in as she kisses Leo on the cheek. This caused him to blush. "Thank you for saving my brother."

"Actually, Amu . . . there's something I wanted to tell you since I met you . . ." Leo began to tell her.

"What is it?"

"I really, really . . . " Leo began to blush uncontrollably as he tried to confess his romantic feelings to Amu. "glad I met you."

"That's not what you were going to say . . . or trying too." Amu expressed as she shook her head.

"Huh?!"

"You're in love with me. Am I right?" Amu questioned.

"You know?" Leo looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard when you get annoyed and angry every time I mention Prince Tusk name." Amu informs him.

"And I know you don't like me, in that way. So I will step aside . . . someone so wonderful as you only deserves the best . . ." Leo sadly let's out.

"Who says that I don't?" Amu says as she leaned in kissing Leo on the lips as he closed his eyes and returned it before they separated. It was the first kiss he really ever had in his lifetime. Whether it was free or not he would always cherish this moment.

"So what does this mean?" Leo wondered in confusion.

"I like both of you. I just can't decide who I want to be with?" Amu outright tells him. "He's a prince but I am lying to him about my royal status so I think he would never want to see me again if he learned the truth . . . you know and love me for who I am but if we don't use our third wish to set you free, you will simply go back into the lamp and I will never see you again . . ." Amu tearfully expressed.

"Then make the third wish to set me free." Leo yells out.

"That's not up to me. My brother and Misao all have to agree on it together. Even though we did promise you." Amu expressed. "And even if we do make that wish, it doesn't mean I haven't chosen you. I want you to understand that."

"Whoever, you chose. I will accept it. No matter what. I will cherish these moments I dreamed about having with you." Leo tells her as he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

"So how was your date with the princess?" Misao questioned to Yamato who recovered. Not even aware of the love triangle that was progressing between Tusk, Amu and Leo. The fact they were unknowingly kissing nearby too.

"Oh, well I won her over. The magic carpet ride." Yamato answered happily. "If fact we kissed."

"You did?" Misao happily expressed.

"For several hours..." Yamato smirked.

"Hours?! Seriously?" Misao replied in shock.

"What can I say?! We really love each other." Yamato tells him.

Leo and Amu quickly stopped kissing. Knowing that Yamato would be angry to see their genie, kissing his sister. They didn't want to deal with that as well with their already complicated relationships between the three of them. "Did you tell the princess the truth?" Amu questioned.

"Yes and no." Yamato responded.

"Meaning?" Amu looked at him in confusion.

"She knows that I am the one that saved her at the marketplace but she still believes I am a prince." Yamato tells her. "She wanted to kiss me since the moment we met though which was why we started to kiss in the first place."

"Wait, she started it. Not you?" Misao questioned again. He would think that Yamato would be the one to attempt to kiss her first, not the other way around.

"You didn't tell her, you're not really a prince." Amu tells him angrily.

"Princess Sera has to marry a prince. If I tell her the truth, I can't be with her anymore. I am sure you would understand that. If you were in my situation." Yamato tells her. He didn't know that in fact was in that type of situation as well with Prince Tusk.

"I do understand." Amu confesses as Yamato looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?" All but Leo respond this way.

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace.

King Ryouta was still worried about his daughter, Sera. Prince Mato was a perfect choice for his daughter. He was getting tired of her rejection of suitors. King Ryouta didn't want Daisuke to marry

"You're highness." Daisuke greeted with a bow.

"What is it now, Daisuke? I am trying to figure out how to get Prince Mato and Sera together." King Ryouta informs him, Daisuke could only smile, that unbeknowst to them. He has already had a permanent end.

"Now, about your daughter Princess Sera?" Daisuke stated.

"You have a plan?" King Ryouta looked at him.

"Well, yes. It's about what we discussed before..." Daisuke puts his staff in front of King Ryouta as he hypnotized him again "I will marry her." He evilly smirks.

"You will marry her." King Ryouta repeated.

"I am the husband you have chosen for her." Daisuke commanded again.

"You're the husband I have chosen for her." King Ryouta repeated.

"Now go tell her." Daisuke commands.

"I will go tell her." King Ryouta says as Daisuke puts him in the right direction. Following along behind him. He's evil plan was being set into motion. He would become the next king. Prince Mato was now out of the way for good. Nothing was going to stop him now.

* * *

Sera was in her bedroom as she had her long, loose hair as it rested over as she brushes it gently. Her thoughts drifted to Yamato or for her Prince Mato. Not knowing he's true name.

"Sera!" A hypnotized King Ryouta greets his daughter. As Sera seems him in the reflection as she turns around.

"Father, I just had the most wonderful time. I am so happy." Sera happily tells him.

"You should be. I have chosen a husband for you." A hypnotized King Ryouta tells her.

"What?" Sera looked on in confusion.

The other door opens to reveal Daisuke. "You shall wed Daisuke." The hypnotized King Ryouta finishes as Sera looks on in horror.

"I see that your speechless. I find that a great quality in a wife." Daisuke tells Sera as he puts his hand in hers.

"I will never marry you." Sera angrily tells him. As she looks at her father and goes over to him. Touching his shoulders as he looks at him. "Father, I have chosen a husband. I want to marry Prince Mato."

"Prince Mato left..." Daisuke tells them.

"Well, better check that crystal ball again." Yamato says. Amu and Misao were with them as well.

"Prince Mato!" Sera happily let's out.

"Well, Daisuke. Why don't you tell the truth? You tried to have me killed."

"You really think, you could get away with murdering my brother. That someone like me or Prince Miso won't see him." Amu angrily tells Daisuke.

"Stop with the lies, Daisuke." Misao nervously continued.

"Don't be ridiculous." Daisuke brushes of the three that were accusing him. As he goes over to King Ryouta. "Naturally don't listen to them, your highness." As he puts his staff in front of him. "There obviously lying."

"Obviously lying." King Ryouta repeated. Yamato noticed the staff was glowing.

"There's something not right. Don't you think?" Amu whispers to Misao, who just nodded along.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Sera addressed her father, worriedly.

"I know what's wrong." Yamato takes the staff right out of Daisuke's hands as he smashes the top of his staff.

"What happened?" King Ryouta questioned as he held his head.

"You're Majesty. Daisuke has been controlling you with this." Yamato informs the king as he hands him the staff.

"What?!" King Ryouta looks at the staff as he turned to looked at Daisuke angrily. "Daisuke . . . you . . . traitor."

"You're highness there's a complete misunderstanding..." Daisuke tries to explain himself as he slowly backs away.

"What misunderstanding is there? That you're clearly trying to take control of the kingdom with your magic." Amu points out.

"You can't get away with something so deceitful." Misao tells him.

"GUARDS!" King Ryouta calls out. "ARREST HIM!" Unknown to them Daisuke sees the lamp that was hiding with Amu. He could only smirk as he now knows where the lamp he's been searching for so long for finally is?

"This isn't over yet!" Daisuke tells them as he puts out a potion as the guards hold onto him, start to take him away. He throws the vital as smoke surrounds the area. As it vanishes the guards are holding onto each other and Daisuke has vanished.

"Don't just stand there. FIND HIM! SEARCH EVERYWHERE?!" King Ryouta orders as the guards draw their swords as they exit.

"You okay, Ami." Misao says, worried about his friend.

"Yeah, I think so." Amu tells her friend to let him know she was okay.

"Sera, are you okay?" Yamato asks her in concern. He knew Misao and Amu okay but he naturally was worried about the woman he loved.

"Yes, I am okay." Sera tells him as they stare at each other as they lean in for a kiss. King Ryouta however was not paying attention. Angry on Daisuke betrayal.

"I just can't believe it. My own adviser. Plotting against me all this time." King Ryouta ended up going in between them without realizing it as they broke apart. 'How did I not realize it."

"The king is interrupting them without realizing it." Amu irritably points out.

"I don't even think he's aware of the fact Yamato and Sera are together." Misao whispers to Amu. "Perhaps we should go. We could be disrupting."

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to see what happens next." Amu informs him. "It's like a form of entertainment put into motion. Why would you want to see how this turns out?"

"I see your point." Misao remarks.

* * *

Yamato and Sera lean in as they kiss. It took a moment as King Ryouta paused to realize what's happening. He looked at them with nothing but rejoice.

"Could it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" King Ryouta happily exclaims like a raving fanboy.

Sera not wanting to let go of Yamato, stopped herself from kissing him to look at her father. Nodding her head. Before laying her head on Yamato's chest, affectionately hugging him. He smiles down on what he considered the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I know you would be the one to win my daughter. You surely have my blessing." Sera could only smile as he kisses Yamato, who naturally returned it. "This is so wonderful. We must prepare the wedding at once." King Ryouta happily let's out as he sees his daughter and soon to be son-in-law are already very much in love with each other. There wasn't certainly going to be any problems. He knew head to have them marry before they had a fight or something goes horribly wrong.

"Wedding? So soon." Yamato questioned as he broke from his long kiss with Sera. He didn't think that he would end up being engaged to the princess within a day. Not that he wasn't happy with it. Sera just continued to hold onto him.

"Yes, I say the sooner the better too." King Ryouta insisted. "After all you love my darling daughter am I right?"

"More than anything." Yamato tells him.

"Why would be any need to wait?! You're in love. The kingdom has their future King and Queen. That's all that's needed." King Ryouta addresses. "They're so many things to prepare for the wedding, your training to become king . . ."

"King?" Yamato questioned. He didn't realize that being married to Sera would mean he would become the next ruler. This would mean he would be lying to the entire kingdom on who he really is? Not just the king and princess.

"Of course. Once you marry my daughter. You will follow in my footsteps to becoming the ruler of this kingdom. Someone of your character is very suitable for the job."

"I don't think I am . . . " Yamato began to protest.

"Of course, you are!" King Ryouta tells him.

"And of course you two will eventually give me something I always dreamed of . . . grandchildren."

"Grandchildren, father." Sera worriedly expressed. She wasn't sure if she would be ready to be a mother just yet. "Can we just wait and discuss it after we're married?"

"Fine! Fine! That will be one of the top priorities once your wed though . . ." King Ryouta insisted.

"Well brother. You will certainly have work cut out for you. You didn't think this fully though when you wanted to pursue the princess of all people." Amu teased him.

"Be quiet!" Yamato yells at his sister.

"Anyway, Princess Sera. I hope we can talk tomorrow. I would love to get to know my soon to be sister-in-law. I hope we can have a talk tomorrow."

"I would really like that too." Sera happily tells Amu with a smile.

"All right, everyone off to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Everyone needs to get some sleep." King Ryouta tells all of them. Sera quickly gives a passionate kiss to Yamato before having to be separated from her fiance. She couldn't wait for them to be married within the next few days. Not knowing that he was having concerns due to the fact he lied about his status. Yamato knew the king could get annoyed if he stayed in the princess room by himself so he headed out the door. A thought entered his mind. That they made need Leo for another wish. So they would have to break their promise to him. He certainly believed that it would happen.

* * *

Author's Note: I made the commentery between Misao and Amu because it's what in a way we're all thinking.

I wanted Yamato like in the film to feel guilty over lying about his royal status. That despite getting or pursuing the one thing you want with lies. Such as his love and desire to be with the princess. He now would feel the guilt and he doesn't feel he deserves it that way. He's going to want toe tell her the truth. So are things going to turn out well as he attempts to tell her that he's not royalty.

Also I want to please both side of Tusk/Amu and Leo/Amu since I had request for both. This is why I put the the romance for Leo/Amu in this chapter.

Please read/review! Let me know how you like this chapter. It really would mean alot. Thanks.


End file.
